


【IDOLiSH7】平行世界的救赎

by Lodia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodia/pseuds/Lodia
Summary: 本来想打陆中心的，但是想了想又没敢打，怕被打（）具体原因你们看了就知道了。
Kudos: 15





	1. EP1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然跟主线没什么关系，但是为了方便大概可能也许有的纯动画党食用，暂定只会牵涉到动画第二季停播前的内容。

清晨，凉凉的风吹拂着耳边的发尾，像在轻轻抚摸自己的脸一样。天边已经冒出一点点亮光，将黑暗中的世界罩上一层柔软的颜色，仿佛安睡，又仿佛长眠。这样的景色是第二次看到了，但并没有被记忆过分美化，依然让人着迷。

慢慢地，周围的景色开始扭曲，摇晃，最后和天边慢慢亮起的光搅合在一起，变成了一片温柔的光影。就算没有隔着眼眶里的泪水，这个世界也总是这么温柔的。这份温柔，总是包容一切，纵容一切，没有人愿意去戳破那层纸，去揭露所有痛苦的源头。

可是我知道，所有苦难因我而起，也只能由我结束。

就让我来结束吧。

\--------------

“七濑桑，该起床了，七濑桑！”

今天难得IDOLiSH7的各位都有假期，早早约好了一起出门采购，结果早饭都快吃完了，陆居然还没从房间里出来。和泉一织前去七濑陆的房门前敲门催促，许久没见回应，忍不住推门一看，却看见七濑陆居然还没有起床，见他进来甚至没有起身的意思，呆呆坐在床上不动，大大的眼睛里全是茫然和诧异，一织简直气不打一处来。

“真是败给您了，快起来吃早饭，哥哥都快把其他人的碗洗完了，别让大家都等你一个人啊。”一织叹了口气，努力让自己的语气不要太尖锐，陆依旧没有任何动作，表情反而越来越困惑。

“请问……你是谁？”

一织无奈到生不起气了：“……这是睡糊涂了吗？请去卫生间冷水拍拍脸，您就什么都想起来了。”他伸手想拉陆起来，陆突然像受惊的小动物那样躲开。

“你要干什么！”猝不及防，一织脸上是被猛丢过来的枕头的触感。不仅如此，旁边咣当一声，陆扔出的东西似乎还砸到了别的摆设，弄出了不小的动静。

一织拿开枕头正要发作，看见陆的表情却是一愣。陆满脸惊恐，眼眶里甚至有泪水在打转，整个人缩在墙角，看向一织的眼神像在看一个陌生的闯入者。

“七濑桑？”一织疑惑地尝试呼唤陆。

“抱歉，打扰一下。”逢坂壮五的声音从门外响起。

壮五本来只想敲门，意外发现门没关，便小心翼翼地推开门进来了，推开门的一刻，还能听到外面厨房哗哗流水声停了。“三月说，陆要是来不及，可以吃过早饭再来汇合，再晚点超市的打折的商品会错过的……你们这是，吵架了？”

说完话，壮五才发现地面一片狼藉，于是他困惑地看向一织。

“天哥……啊，不是……？”而看到房间里又进来一个人，陆从一开始的惊喜，到看清来人之后脸色又变得煞白。还没等一织来得及说什么，陆直接把整床被子扔了过去，还用颤抖的声音质问两人：“你们是谁？这里是哪里？为什么不肯回答我？”

一床被子自然没什么实质性的伤害，但是结结实实把壮五砸懵了。他看了看陆，又回望一织：“……请问，这是……？”

“请别问我，我在找这周围有没有摄像头。七濑桑胡闹我一个人就算了，就连壮五桑也……除了整人节目之外，恕我暂时想不出第二个可能。”一织自言自语地陷入了沉思，开始翻动周围的东西，“说起来大家的假期那么凑巧能在同一天，我就觉得有些问题，可是经纪人并没有事先向我透露过什么，照理说她并不是能藏事的性格啊……”

“整人节目？不是真的要去买东西吗？但是刚才大家都在认真讨论要买什么啊？总、总之，陆先起床吧……”

“你们到底是谁，为什么，咳咳咳，为什么会带我来，哈，来这里……咳咳，这里是哪里……咳咳……咳咳咳咳”缩在床头的陆表情越发痛苦，呼吸声也越来越急促。

虽然依旧一头雾水，但是陆的病情发作显然成了首要事项。两人顿时把所有困惑抛在脑后，手忙脚乱地找到了吸入器。陆本来还强撑着继续挣扎，看到吸入器总算稍微安静了下来。

“谢，谢谢……”

看到陆的情况稳定了，一织和壮五这才长舒了一口气。

“……这下闹够了吗？该收场了吧。”“请问你们到底是谁？” 一织和陆同时开口，听到了对方的话又是一愣。

“so酱？还没好吗？我们要出门了哦？”环的喊声穿过了虚掩的门。

情况越来越混乱。陆的样子很不对劲，一织显然对此也毫不知情。要避免状况变得更加糟糕，同时采购库存食物的和日用品的计划没必要被打断……短暂的沉默后，壮五决定留下来厘清状况。

“so酱好慢啊……一织呢？”环看到壮五独自出来，很疑惑的朝里看去。壮五赶紧反手掩住了门：“环君，抱歉，陆的情况不太好，我和一织先留在这里，如果没问题的话再去和你们汇合吧，真的不好意思，可能要麻烦环君负担本来我应该帮忙的部分了。”

“陆怎么了？很严重吗？”三月听到了壮五和环的对话，有些担心。已经在玄关的凪和大和眼看着也凑过来了，壮五赶紧安抚其他人道：“现在情况稳定了，但是保险起见还是观察一下。”

“好，那我就，连so酱和一织织和陆的份一起加油。等回来了，我要吃三人份的国王布丁！”单纯的环很快接受了壮五的说法。

就在壮五顺利打发采购组的4人离开宿舍的时候，一织在陆房间内艰难地整理思绪。环的呼喊显然让整人节目假说不攻自破，可是一织一时间找不到第二种可能的解释。陆显然是听到了房门外的动静，小心翼翼地开口：“外面还有别人吗？有多少人？我知道我无法离开这个房间，但是至少……请您，可不可以，告诉我，为什么我会在这里？赎金的话……我们家没有钱……”

怎么我突然就成绑匪了？一织头很痛。可是看陆的表情的确不像是开玩笑。一织艰难地开口，努力让自己的声音听起来不带太多情绪：“七濑桑，知道我是谁吗？”

陆真诚地摇了摇头，眼神里还带着畏惧。

“这位呢？”一织指着刚好回房间的壮五。

陆依然真诚地摇了摇头。

“两位都是，初次见面。”似乎是为了显示自己的诚意，陆还补充了一句，声音依旧是颤抖的，“刚才的举动是我一时惊吓，请两位原谅，如果可以的话……”

“陆君，你有没有撞到头，或者你用手摸摸，头部有哪里疼吗？”壮五似乎是为了安抚陆，声音比平时更加轻柔。

“原来如此，外部冲击导致的记忆障碍吗？的确有这种可能……”一织若有所思。

陆又摇了摇头，又似乎突然想起什么，“为什么你们会知道我的名字？”

“你还记得你的名字？”壮五顺势追击，“那IDOLiSH7呢？”壮五还特意指了指墙面上陆贴的团队海报，“这里，这两个是我们，逢坂壮五、和泉一织，还有你哦，七濑陆，有印象吗？”

“IDO……7？这是，我？”陆睁大眼睛，看着壮五指的海报。“这不可能，我从来没有拍过这样的照片，我也从来没有见过上面的其他人……可是那个人……那个人为什么和我长的一模一样……这到底是……”

突然，陆发现了什么，掀开了自己的上衣衣摆。底下露出结实的腹肌，和海报上的一模一样。

“看来事态很严重啊，只记得自己的名字，不记得IDOLiSH7的事情了吗，看来我还是联系经纪人吧，说不定需要去医院进行身体检查吧。”一织皱着眉头，拿出了手机。

“那个，我好像知道是怎么回事了。”陆突然开口。

“咦？”“哎？”一织和壮五同时惊讶地看着陆。

\------------------

“——另一个世界的陆？”和泉三月充满元气的音量响彻了众人围坐的宿舍大厅。

“Oh？是有可可娜的世界吗？”六弥凪一脸期待地看着陆。

“……呃，很抱歉，不是这样的。”小鸟游纺艰难地微笑。

“真的不是整人节目、撞到头或者压力太大之类的吗？还是科幻小说看太多了？”二阶堂大和挑着一边眉毛，显然并没有接受这个说法。

“最初我和壮五君也是这个推测，可是……”一织看了看纺，“算了，还是由经纪人继续说明吧。”

“好、好的。”纺深吸了一口气。她从公文包里拿出了一堆医院的检查报告，一一摊开。 “到了这个地步都没有工作人员出来制止过，加上一织君的搜索，也没有发现任何多余的摄像头，排除了整人节目的可能性。而壮五君推测陆的记忆混乱可能是外部冲击导致的，于是我们去做了一切可能的头部检查，排除了脑震荡或者相关物理病变的一切可能，就连头部淤青都没有发现。”纺又拿起来另一个封面的病例报告：“接着我们去了精神科咨询，如果是心理问题导致的记忆偏差，那么患者记忆偏差很大概率会围绕着导致这种精神压力的源头。所以壮五君和一织君开始排查陆君现在的记忆偏差内容，关于这部分的记录都在壮五君那边……”

“接下来由我来说明吧。”壮五拿出了一叠纸，“先从平行世界理论开始……”

环看到那叠厚厚的纸马上变了脸色：“等等，SO酱，请说简单点！太难的听不懂。”

“呃……那好吧，先从简单的部分说起吧。”壮五有些为难地卸掉了一大半纸张，“我们首先对比了呃，这里是为了和记忆偏差前后对比的区分，之前和我们在一起的暂时称为alpha陆，现在的是beta陆君。根据beta陆君的描述，他的姓名，年龄都和alpha陆君一致，包括所在的年代和日期。但是beta陆君的记忆中，九条天，准确说是beta陆的哥哥，从未离开七濑家被九条收养，而beta陆君的身体状况也更差，自然没有成为偶像。因为经常卧床养病，房间内也没有电视，导致beta陆君对外界的认知比较少，没办法比对beta世界里trigger和IDOLiSH7的情况。如果是精神分裂或者臆想人格的话，引起偏差的核心对于陆并不是什么重大心理创伤，同时差别也仅仅是两人没有成为偶像，以及beta陆的病情更严重，除此之外和我们认知中的日本几乎完全一致。因此我接受beta陆君自行提出的假设，”壮五终于放下了手中的纸张，“他是来自平行世界，也就是另一个世界的七濑陆，不是我们所认识的七濑陆。”

“真的假的啊……”三月还没从世界观受到的冲击中缓过来。大和忍不住盯着陆看，还是很难想象这个熟悉的外表下，是一个完全陌生的灵魂。

“是的，虽然听起来完全有悖科学常识，但是除了这种说法，再没有关于七濑桑发生的变化更好的解释了。”壮五坐了下来，整理散落在桌子上的各种文件和纸张。

“Jesus……难怪陆没有回复我rabbit chat传达的关怀与问候，想必是因为不知道解锁的密码吧。可怜的异世界难民，我特许你接受庇护。”凪倒是迅速接受了这种说法，夸张地捂着胸口，同情地对陆发表宣言。只是陆一直低着头，没敢看任何一个人。

“手机什么的还是次要问题，现在最根本的问题还是在于如何恢复原状吧。七濑桑，你真的不记得你是为什么会来到这个世界的吗？”一织转过脸看向陆。

一直低着头的陆听到自己的名字被提到了，抖了一下，还是不敢抬起头。他的声音小得几乎听不清：“对不起……我不知道，睁开眼睛就，看到和泉君看着我……然后我就吓到了……真的对不起……”

“原来早上一织进去那么久不出来是因为这个啊……”三月许久没听到自己的弟弟被叫做和泉君，十分别扭，“不需要那么战战兢兢啦，搞得好像我们在做什么坏事一样……顺便一提，我和一织是兄弟，你叫他和泉君容易混淆，叫三月和一织就好了。”

“是，和泉一织君，和泉三月君，实在抱歉……”陆又抖了一下，依旧没有抬头。

“哥哥别把话题扯远啊。七濑桑，那你记不记得来这里之前你最后做了什么？说不定是有什么契机引发了这个异变。比如彗星过来，或者有什么异常现象之类的？”

面对一织的穷追猛问，陆缩得更加小了，头也快埋进膝盖了。

“对不起……我真的不知道……”

习惯了陆原本活泼开朗的模样，三月看着面前畏畏缩缩的陆，心里很不是滋味。他现在才终于感受到，他原来认识的七濑陆，真的不见了。大和也不忍心看到陆这个样子，试图打圆场：“嘛，这个，人家突然来到完全不认识的地方，一时间估计也混乱吧，等冷静下来再说吧，一织别逼得那么紧啊。放松，放松。”

一织重重叹了口气，双手撑着头，“不是我想逼他，而是我不得不考虑接下来的工作。面前的这位七濑桑完全没有经过任何唱歌跳舞的训练，没办法直接进行原来的七濑桑的工作。这个月本来要准备新的单曲，万幸的是宣传还没有发出去，这部分可以往后推。一些不重要的通告经纪人已经尽可能的取消了。无论如何都没办法取消的有下个月的几个电视台的通告，re:vale的节目，还有距离最近的，是3个星期后的live。”

一听到这个，周围的空气顿时沉重了。原本live是备受期待的日子，能和歌迷近距离接触，也是展现自己努力的成果的美妙日子，可是center突然成了素人，live的日期瞬间变成令人头痛的地狱。

“那个，还不算特别糟糕吧，三个星期嘛，努力特训一下还是可以的吧。更短的准备时间，IDOLiSH7的各位也经历过的。”纺试图打破这个僵硬的空气。

“Yes，诸位听说过肌肉记忆吗？虽然陆的灵魂来自异世界，但是身体还是我们最棒的center，即使灵魂不记得如何唱歌跳舞，身体也会有记忆的。”凪也开始帮腔。

“的确，三星期后的live还是可以勉强靠恶补撑过去的，可是三星期之后呢？”一织抬起头，一脸的沉重，“我们不知道如何换回原来的七濑桑的办法，问了现在的七濑桑也没有任何头绪，要是三个星期后，三个月后，还是这个七濑桑，IDOLiSH7要怎么办？以及今后难免会和trigger、re:vale一起工作，怎么和他们解释？七濑桑的父母又该怎么说？”

“的确，今后会是个大问题……”壮五也被一织的焦虑感染到了。众人开始七嘴八舌的开始讨论，最坏的打算，今后的安排，你一眼我一语，空气逐渐焦灼。

“够了！”环突然大喊了一声，其他人惊得纷纷住了嘴。众人这才察觉，平时咋咋呼呼的环，今晚居然才第一次开口说话。

环自认为听不懂那些复杂的事情，也知道自己头脑不灵光，但是有些在他看来浅而已见的东西，很多人却往往看不到。

“大家全在说自己的，没人看到陆很难受吗？”

听到了环的说法，众人这才侧身看向陆。陆也被环突然的发言惊得抬起了脸，面色很难看。“啊，压力……”纺惊觉，很明显现场沉重的氛围让陆的呼吸道疾病发作了，“陆君，你还好吗，需要吸入器吗？”一织和壮五也才想起来，无论哪一个陆，都是有着一样的疾病，禁不起过分压力的刺激。

“环、环？”陆突然被一只手硬拉起身，壮五顺着手一看，居然是不知何时离开了自己的位置的环。

“那，那个……”陆显然也是一楞。

“跳舞不会我教他，唱歌也可以再学，但是今天先休息。”环不由分说地拉着陆往房间方向走，“不管哪个陆，对我来说，陆就是陆！陆是好孩子，他没有错。”

“环……”纺张了张嘴，没有阻止环的举动。

砰的的一声，环关上了房门，压着陆坐到了床上。看着眼前一片狼藉的地面，环也没说什么，自顾自开始收拾。

“那、那个，环……环君，我可以这么称呼你吗？”在环捡起地上的东西时，陆的声音怯生生地从背后传来。

“嗯，我叫四叶环，年纪比你小，叫我环就行了。这边的陆（riku）我都叫rigu，你的话……”环抱着那些东西走回床边，看着眼前的陆，又抬头想了想，“beta什么太难念了，你就叫陆陆（riguri）吧。”

“好……”陆眨了眨眼，呼吸还不是很顺畅，但是平静了许多。不过他还是抬了抬嘴角，扯出了不太明显，却是今天一整天里唯一一个笑容，“初次见面，环，我是七濑陆……另一个世界的，七濑陆。”


	2. EP2

睁开眼，满眼是自己熟悉的色调，但是仔细一看，都是陌生的东西。海报上的人明明有着一样的面容，但是那样开朗的表情，那样活力四射的肢体动作，若不是亲眼所见，绝对无法想象。

果然，那是不属于自己的东西。

七濑陆叹了口气，就着微弱的阳光，从床上爬了起来。

自从来到了这个世界，经过连续几天的恶补，陆总算对这个世界的陆的身份有了大概的认知。当红的新生偶像团体，还是整个团队最核心的成员，按照他们的说法，是center和负责唱歌的main vocal。这样重要的任务，突然变成了连五线谱都看不懂，跳舞的节奏都没有概念的外行人，对于团队的其他成员来说，绝对是很大的麻烦和打击吧。陆不知道该怎么面对其他人，所以他尽可能避开相互的照面，平时呆在房间里不出去。就连不得不使用的公用区域的洗漱，他都努力错开其他人可能的使用时间。

幸好这和他原本家里的作息相差不多，陆并没有觉得有什么不方便的。为了方便早出晚归的家人按时休息，陆习惯错峰使用卫生间，天还没亮的时候他也总是因为咳嗽无法入睡，凌晨就起床洗漱也是常有的事情。

“……！”没想到卫生间里已经有人摸黑在洗漱。陆正要悄悄离开，可是对方已经注意到他了。

“陆？是陆吗？”那个轻声说话的男人，记得是叫做二阶堂大和，说是IDOLiSH7最年长的人，所以是领队，但是实际上也只有22岁。

“早安，二阶堂先生。”陆赶紧低头打招呼，等了许久才抬起头，没想到大和并没有离开，目光撞在了一起。

“……”对方的目光冰冷，陆感觉自己被从头到脚的穿透了，目光破开皮肤，绞住血管和筋骨，钻进脑髓，每一寸都拉开来审视。也许是几秒，也许是几个世纪，陆直到快憋不住才发现自己忘了喘气。

“噗哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”对方突然轻声笑了起来，那股锐利的眼神影子都不见了，“听导演说我这次的角色设定是‘让人无法呼吸的威慑力’，忍不住试了一下，没想到是字面意义上的无法呼吸。”

“……哈哈。大和先生，很厉害啊。”陆扯了扯嘴角，努力了好几下，明显试图捧场。

糟糕，对方完全不上套啊。大和暗自咋舌。他本来是看陆最近心情比较沉重，想开个玩笑让对方“大和真是太过分了！”缓和一下，却忘记了现在的陆和原来的陆不同，变成自己是个欺压新人的前辈一样。

“那我就先告辞了……”陆又把头低下，脚已经在往后撤。

“等、等下!”眼看着对方又要逃走，大和差点没控制好音量，"刚才是开玩笑的，吓到你了的话，真的抱歉。听说你差不多把之前我们表演的LIVE和节目看完了，这几天就要开始特训新LIVE的表演曲目了，作为素人还是很辛苦的，请注意身体，别太勉强了。哥哥我是为了拍戏不得不起那么早的，你还是尽量休息到规定的时间吧，不然白天是撑不住的。”

“我知道的。”陆庄重地鞠了一躬，“毕竟这副身体是这里的陆的东西，我肯定会竭尽所能保护好，以便随时能还给他，这点请您放心。没有别的事的话，恕我先行一步。”

“啊……”大和还想说什么，但是陆已经快步离开了。大和一看时间也差不多了，只好挠了挠头，没有追上去。

“就说我不是这个意思，我担心的是眼前的这个陆啊……”

\--------------

练习房内，众人正在紧张的练习新LIVE的曲目。

“……！”一不留神，七濑陆又跳错了动作，把第二段的动作跳进了第一段的舞蹈里。

“stop！”一织的声音立马响起。

“对不起，我又跳错了，再来一次！”陆很懊恼，他马上低头鞠躬。可是一织的脸色并没有缓和，而是更加难看了。

“真是败给您了，您自己没有自觉吗？”

“……对不起，给大家添麻烦了。我再单独练习一下吧……一织君？”陆本来想退到角落去，却被强行拉住。

“我说的不是跳舞的事情，七濑桑您都喘成这样了，是想直接倒在练习室里吗？没注意到自己发作了吗？”一织的身高比较高，他直视陆的时候，严厉的面孔从下往上看更有压迫力，不过并不让人觉得害怕，反而有种安心的感觉。陆也才发现，自己的呼吸不知何时已经带上轻微的喘了。

“啊，刚才专心练习，我都没发现……”陆眨了眨眼睛，丝毫没在意，“我已经很久没进行过运动了，还以为运动起来本身就是这样……没关系的，继续练习也可以。对原来的我来说，这种程度的发作已经是正常情况了。”

“这才不是正常！发作就是发作，请按照正常人的标准好好管理身体状况。”一织的眼睛简直要喷出火了，眉头皱成了一团，不由分说地压着陆靠墙休息，还特地嘱咐他不能立刻坐下，等呼吸平缓了才能坐。陆本来还有些不甘心，但是看到其他人也都站在一织这边警觉地盯着他，陆只好乖乖点头。

话虽如此，陆也没打算闲下来。趁着一织去买水而离开房间，他拿起临时配备给他的手机，打算再温习一下这次表演曲目的动作。这时，一只手挡住了屏幕。

“stop！休息的时间就是休息。”陆抬头一看，是三月不满的面孔。三月身材比较娇小，脸也长得很可爱，任凭谁都很难相信，他不仅已经是成年人，还是身材修长、成熟稳重的一织的兄长。三月严肃起来倒是能看出和一织的眉眼间有相似的痕迹，不过他严肃的脸只维持了很短的时间，马上就变回了充满元气的笑容，“状态不好的时候，一直死磕反而容易出错，调整好状态才能更有效率哦，这可是个人的经验之谈。”

“我知道了，我会好好调整自己的。”陆点点头，关掉了练习的视频。

“wow，令人感动，三月成为了错误的老师。”突然插话的金发外国人是六弥凪，听说有着北欧血统，也是陆第一次遇到外国人。他举手投足间都散发着高雅的气息，只是时常有些过分夸张的肢体动作，加上奇怪的口音，虽然有些怪异和滑稽，但显得十分亲切，没有高高在上的感觉。

“错误的老师……到底是错误错成了老师，还是纠正错误的老师，你这句话说的很有歧义啊，姑且就先理解成积极的意思吧。”三月无奈地看着他。两人一唱一和的样子，颇有在表演落语的滑稽。以前只在电视上看过，没想到现实中真的有人能让空气一瞬间轻松起来。真不愧是团体的MC担当啊，陆不禁感慨。

“陆，最近还过的习惯吗？”逢坂壮五也靠近过来。他有着和天哥相似的浅色发色，也总是带着微笑，是个亲切和善的人。

“对啊，陆陆，突然要当偶像，还要在好多人面前演出，会紧张吗？”壮五身后的环也跟来了。他和壮五还是一个独立组合MEZZO，虽然和彬彬有礼的壮五完全相反，是个咋咋呼呼不善言辞的人，但是他是第一个接受自己存在的人。

“紧张吗……倒不如说是没有实感。”陆低下头，搓了搓熄灭了背光的手机屏幕，“毕竟给你们添了很大的麻烦，所以我只想着至少把眼前的工作努力完成……其他的，我都没时间去想……呜哇！”

突然脸上传来了冰凉的触感，把陆吓了一跳。定睛一看，原来是一瓶冷藏的矿泉水。

“那就慢慢想吧，不着急。”大和笑嘻嘻的从背后探出头来。原来是他和一织买水回来了，正在给大家分发。

“嘛，演出内容什么的，多加练习就好了，不要把自己绷得太紧哦。别看一织经常念叨你，其实他也是在担心你，可不要因为这样误会他，他可是会伤心哟。”三月拧开瓶盖，灌了一口凉水。

“别、别说些多余的话啊，哥哥！”一织听话瞬间涨红了脸，他马上抬起一只手挡着，然后低着头继续分发水。

“哦~？那是谁大半夜跟我发RC说……”“什么都没有！喝完水也差不多该继续练习了。”

见一织在拼命装鸵鸟，三月叹了口气，也没再继续这个话题。只是话头被挑起，其他人自然没有放过这个机会，去闹一织了，围着陆的人也都散开了。

短暂的休息之后，大家继续投入到了新演出的练习中，不知不觉时间又到了傍晚休息时间。

“好累……”“咦就到晚饭时间了吗”“嗯这里的走位还是有点问题……”

“冰箱里还有之前剩的菜，回去热一热就好了。我先去个厕所。大和要一起来吗？一起来吧。”三月用手肘戳了戳大和。

“啊？啊，啊对，我也要去厕所。”大和也迅速起身。

其他人起身往餐厅走，没走几步，陆突然停住了脚步。

“抱歉，我的手机忘记带了……我去拿。各位先走吧！”

陆快步走回了练习室，果然手机就放在练习室的角落。

“还真是不习惯自己有手机啊……”陆捡起角落里的手机，放回口袋。他刚起身要离开，却隐约听到了有人在走廊说话的声音。

这个时间怎么会有人呢？不会是小偷吧。陆小心靠近了发出声音的位置。

“……这个陆……这样下去不行……你也注意了？”那是三月的声音。虽然确认了安全，可是听到了自己的名字，陆本打算离开的脚步挪不动了。他咬了咬嘴唇，还是竖起了耳朵，悄悄靠近了。

“很难不注意到吧？”大和已经努力压低了声音。

“真伤脑筋啊，平时他都躲在房间里，也不太爱和我们说话，我怕直接去找他会给他太大压力，所以也不太敢去打扰他，没想到一织也有一样的问题。凪也说和这个陆没办法聊可可娜，想拉着他看可可娜也总是很快找借口跑掉，壮五平时又忙，只有环能跟他说上几句话。但是环那孩子，你也知道，他可能根本没注意到气氛的问题吧。”

“只亲近环啊……可能环是第一个接纳他的成员吧。别看那孩子总是不说话，其实心思还是很敏感的，第一天对他的存在反应最强烈的一织，差不多除了练习只有RC能说上话了。”

“说到这个，他来的那天，晚上一织给他送蜂蜜牛奶，这个陆不小心呛到了，我以为是又发作了就跑去看看。结果那天之后，我和一织都再没有听到这个陆晚上有一声咳嗽声，哪怕这几天那么大运动量的练习也是。原来的陆有训练的时候，晚上难免都有点动静，我还跟一织说这个陆这几天状态不错，现在想想，该不会这个陆太在意我们，故意用什么方法不出声吧？”

“……这种事情办得到吗？还是别想得太远了。现在是私底下的气氛好像都影响了演出效果。倒不是说动作或者唱歌多么不到位，其实那孩子做的还不错，可总觉得，团队里完全没有原来那种活力四射的感觉。”

“我懂我懂，是那种由内而外散发的精神和发自内心的笑容吧？哎，如果是我们一两个闹别扭倒还好说，偏偏是center的位置没电了，歌迷们很容易察觉到不对劲啊，毕竟IDOLiSH7的核心，不就是陆的笑容吗……”

两人的谈话还在继续。但如果不想被那两人察觉，必须尽早离开，拉开返回的时间差。反正接下来大致的内容，也不难想象。陆轻笑了一下，果断选择悄无声息地离开了。

晚餐平淡地进行下去。姗姗来迟的三月和大和难免又被众人调侃一番，他便加做了一道甜点，正在一个个端上去。

“美味~虽然还是国王布丁最棒，但是，三月月的甜点，超棒。”最早品尝到的环一脸满足的躺倒在座椅上。

“的确，这个加了辣椒粉也很好吃哦。”壮五满足地点点头。

“意外和啤酒也很配哦。”作为迟到同盟在上菜途中偷吃过的大和忍不住补充。

“造型也很可爱……我是说，热量控制的很好，真不愧是哥哥。”一织还在研究面前的甜点，似乎是舍不得下口。

“三月的甜点是拯救世界的魔法！Magic少年！请每次都迟到吧~”凪无比兴奋地高举双手。 

“你们一个两个太夸张了啊，哈哈哈。大家训练得那么辛苦，我这只是举手之劳而已。”听到各位的夸奖，三月很开心，不过他端到陆的面前的时候，手明显顿了一下。

陆装作不知道三月的心虚，很捧场地立马尝了口。

“怎、怎么样？我还不知道陆的口味，就按照大家平时的做了。如果有你不喜欢吃的东西，要和我说哦……”三月不由自主地放小了声音。

和别人都是轻松地大声交谈，可一到自己面前，像是面对什么易碎品一样，空气都不自觉显得沉重了。

简直和爸爸妈妈，还有天哥一样。

“谢谢，三月桑的甜点超棒的！练习了一整天的疲劳都要被吹走了~”陆抬起头，对三月露出了一个大大的微笑。

“这样啊！陆喜欢这样的吗？那我回头多做几个。”对于陆的积极回应，三月显得特别意外。他高兴地嘴角都快咧到耳朵了，声音也回到了原来健气的大嗓门。

“唉~？只给陆做吗？我也要！”环不满的瞪着三月。

“Oh~三月，偏心的妈妈。”

“这都什么和什么啊，大家都有份啦！”三月忍不住给了凪一记爆栗。

“耶~~~！”环欢呼。

“但是要这次演唱会表现得好才行。”看着环得意忘形的样子，三月忍不住泼了一记冷水。

“唉——？那还是国王布丁好，随时都能吃。”环瞬间耷拉下脸。

“结果还是国王布丁吗？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”众人都被环逗笑了。大和笑得手都在抖，啤酒洒到了桌面上；壮五的双手都快盖不住咧开的嘴；凪则是直接把头埋进了桌面，另一只手不住地拍着桌子。就连一向严肃的一织也忍不住把脸别过一边，但是颤抖的肩膀出卖了他。

看到眼前的景象，陆想起了这几天他恶补的综艺节目和演出。台面上人和眼前的众人完美重合在了一起，那种令人幸福，轻松，开心的气氛，是自然而然散发出来的，没有任何造作和刻意的成分。

这就是真正的IDOLiSH7，这就是能给人带来幸福的偶像。

“……太好了，就按着这个状态吧。”陆轻声的自言自语淹没在了众人的笑声中。

恍然间，周围的笑声在远离，房间内的灯光像在屏幕的另一端那样遥远。陆的思绪飘回了他原来那个狭窄，昏暗，只有一个窗天空的房间里。

经营的情况变得惨淡，最后不得不换了工作。收入在变少，可是治疗的医药费还是那个贪得无厌的怪兽。因为负担不起最佳的护理方案，所以病情容易反复；又因为病情容易反复，所以一直无法彻底摆脱医院。如此的恶性循环之下，家里的状况大不如前。搬了好几次家，房子越搬越小，最后就连天哥也不得不在课余时间去打工。尽管这样，陆的房间还是很努力地被打扫得一尘不染。而父母无论在背后对着账单流了多少眼泪，面对陆的时候总是撑起笑脸，告诉他没事的，都在变好。家人们仿佛都觉得，只要陆相信他们是真的幸福，他们的生活就没那么苦。

那个时候，应该用这样的表情去回应吧。

“太好了，终于看到陆的笑脸了。不管是哪个陆，还是笑着的陆最可爱啊。”脸庞被人轻轻一戳，陆回过神来，发现是给人发完食物，坐到自己旁边享用甜点的三月。

“嘿嘿嘿，那都是三月超美味的甜点的力量。”陆继续笑着回应三月，那个笑脸，和陆手机里暂停的IDOLiSH7综艺节目中，原来的七濑陆被逗笑的表情，如出一辙。

\-----------------

——哎，如果是我们一两个闹别扭倒还好说，偏偏是center的位置没电了，歌迷们很容易察觉到不对劲啊，毕竟IDOLiSH7的核心，不就是陆的笑容吗？真希望这个陆能赶紧打起精神来，或者至少多依赖我们一些。

——是啊，大家这几天苦恼并不是演出的问题，而是怎么向这个陆传达大家的关心吧。突然和亲人分开，周围都是陌生人，还要立马去那么多人面前表演，想想都挺难受的。可是他完全不和我们倾诉，每次看到我们还低着头，总是说对不起、添麻烦了之类的，好像做错了什么事情一样，比原先瞒着自己生病的陆还要难搞啊。

——真伤脑筋，只要这个陆能开心起来，这样沉重的气氛自然而然就烟消云散了。问题是怎么做呢？哥哥我可不擅长说笑话啊。

——嗯……甜点可以吗？不管什么世界，好吃的东西的幸福总是共通的吧？我记得冰箱里还有一些材料。

——哦，听起来不错啊。但愿这个陆真的能开心起来。


	3. EP3

“早上好！三月君，一织也在啊。”陆从房间里出来，大大的眼睛透着早晨的阳光，看起来亮亮的。

“早上好，七濑桑。”

“早上好！陆睡得好吗？你的早饭在这里。”坐在饭桌的三月看到陆过来，挥了挥手。

“谢谢~”陆微笑着在自己的位置坐下了，“三月君才是，总是给我们做早饭，会不会太辛苦啊。”

“没事没事，本来我在家也是负责做饭的，而且……”三月打了个哆嗦，“想想要吃你们做的早饭，还是我自己动手吧。”

“别把我划进‘你们’的范围里啊，哥哥，我做的早饭还是可以的哦。”一织明显在抗议。

“这个嘛，蜂蜜牛奶配三明治一直吃也会腻啊。男子高中生还是乖乖做吃早饭的人吧。”三月先一步吃完起身，顺势揉了揉肉一织的头。一织很不满，但是没多说什么，只是低头继续吃早饭。

“Oh~真是热闹的清晨，很荣幸能和诸位共进早餐。”凪也出来了，洗漱完毕的他恢复了精神的样子，难以想象几分钟之前，他还睡眼朦胧地去洗手间，差点撞到陆。

“凪君早安！终于睡醒了吗？。”陆马上和坐到对面的凪打招呼。

“Hi~现在的我已经是满血状态了，承蒙您的关心。”凪捂住胸口，夸张地鞠了一躬，“说起来，有完成我借出的可可娜涂色本吗？”

“呃，涂色本？我没有借过这样的东西哎？”陆呆了了一下。

“难道是工作太多，没有时间给我的可可娜增添色彩吗？休息之余请不要忘记她哟，可可娜有能够抚慰工作疲惫的魔法。”

“那个，请问是什么时候的事情？”

“Hmmm，好像是上个月？”

“那个时候，我好像还不在这里吧。”陆抱歉的笑了一下，“借涂色本的，是原来的陆吧，不是我。”

周围空气顿了一下。凪还没来得及说什么，陆像是没注意到一样，突然转头：“ 啊，壮五君和环，这就要出门了吗？”

只见壮五从环的房门出来，拖着睡眼朦胧的环径直往外走。

“对啊，等下MEZZO还有拍摄任务，早饭我们直接在外面吃吧。环快一点，别迟到了。”

“是……”环揉了揉眼睛，开始慢吞吞地穿鞋和外套。

“真是老样子啊，环这家伙。”三月看着忙前忙后的壮五，很是感慨。一织也支着脸旁观迷迷瞪瞪的同班同学，有些无奈。

“说起来，七濑桑几乎都不赖床，每天都很准时啊。原来的七濑桑倒是经常需要我叫他起床。”

笨蛋！哪壶不开提哪壶。三月暗自咋舌。

“啊哈哈，我也希望哪天早上一睁眼，你们的七濑陆就能回来。可惜不是啊。”陆脸上看不出丝毫的介意，十分坦然，和一两星期前动不动低头道歉的样子判若两人。三月也经常忘记了眼前的是来自另一个世界的七濑陆。

“说起来，七濑桑还是没想起什么……”“啊啊一织你真是，难道你还希望陆赖床吗？是不是没叫陆起床感觉不适应？陆，明天赖床一下，等一织叫你起床再起来吧”三月赶紧抢过一织的话头，不让他继续纠结下去。

“什、哥哥别乱说啊！七濑桑你别听他的……”“别害羞嘛！”

一织和三月闹成一团的时候，陆没有接话，只是微笑地看着和泉兄弟。

“两位的感情真好呢。”

“Yes，和泉brother，非常love love，sweet sweet。”凪煞有介事地点头。

一织又开始对凪数落起来，陆则收好了食具，去厨房清洗。陆的嘴边还挂着微笑，但是眼神里并没有丝毫的笑意。

“陆，最近好像以前的壮五。”在玄关穿好鞋子的环，冷不防冒出一句。

“快点，要赶不上了！环君。”壮五没有在意，只顾着拉着环出门。

眨眼间，三个星期过去了。LIVE彩排的时间到来了。

对于为什么另一个七濑陆为什么会突然出现，又怎么找回原来的七濑陆，所有人依旧没有一点头绪。

“很好！各位辛苦了！”中场休息的时候。七人刚走下舞台正准备去休息室，看到纺慌慌张张地跑过来了。

“那、那个，辛苦各位了！彩排还算顺利，有些灯光和镜头角度需要调整，但是基本没什么太大的问题，下午请继续加油！”

“经纪人也辛苦了。”一织点头示意。他刚要往休息室走，却发现纺丝毫没有让开的意思，神情还有点慌乱。

“经纪人？出了什么事情吗？”一织有些不解。其他人也注意到了纺的不对劲，纷纷停下了脚步。

“那、那个，Re:vale的两位说要来探班各位的彩排，我想拦住的时候他们说已经在路上了……”

“Re:vale？那他们现在在哪里？”一织顿时觉得头皮发凉。他只顾着LIVE的事情，没来得及考虑到还有外人突降的问题。

“现、现在已经在休息室了。怎么办？”纺看起来快哭了。

“Re……vale……？好像在哪里听过？”陆迷惑地看向其他人，“是各位认识的人吗？”

\-----------------

“哈喽！各位辛苦了~！”众人一推开门，就看到休息室里的春原百濑热情地高举双手跟众人打招呼。他的十指指甲染成明艳的紫红色，蓬松的短发顶部也挑染了灰白色，然而明亮的眼睛，阳光的笑容，充满朝气的声音，让原本应该具有攻击性的外型丝毫没有任何架子，十分亲切可人。然而和三月看着年龄偏小的气质不同，百虽然看起来十分活泼，却很明显的散发着成年人的稳重。

“日安。”另一边靠在休息室桌子上的长发男人淡淡地打着招呼。这位名为折笠千斗的男人染成绿色的指甲，显然和百是对比色。银白色的长发和他孤高冷清的气质十分相称，乍一看是个孤高的美男子，然而是个负面意义上的语出惊人和不懂人情世故，不仅思维跳跃，遇到特别有意思的时候还会笑到翻白眼。

这两个男人，就是如今日本最顶级的男子偶像团体——Re:vale的成员。

“百前辈、千前辈！”壮五率先恭敬地鞠了一躬。

“前辈好。”环也跟着点了点头。

“辛苦两位特地来探视。”纺也跟着鞠了一躬。

“没事没事，探班就是来放松的，对吧，千？。”百赶紧摆手让他们抬头。

“没想到你会突然来探班啊，可惜鄙团不过一介新人，没什么好招待的，也没什么看头。如果没有大事麻烦尽快打道回府。”大和凉凉地接话，对千这个理论上的大前辈丝毫不客气。

“大和你吃错了什么药，人家可是特意来探班的前辈啊！”三月赶紧打圆场，狠狠地捅了大和一手肘。

“哈哈哈，大和跟千的关系不错嘛！怎么办！突然有点吃醋了。”百故意装成伤心的样子。

“你在说什么！他怎么可能和百比较。”

“哇！打直球的千也很帅呢！”百立马变成了开心的脸。

“出现了，Re:vale的必杀技，夫妇漫才（夫妻相声）。”凪十分捧场，鼓起了掌。

“说起来，”百收起来玩笑的表情，他的目光扫了一遍周围的人，像在搜寻着什么，“陆……和一织呢？没看到他们两个？自从陆手机坏了之后，RC都说不上话，照片也不发了，我就是好想见他了，特意过来探班的。”

“啊，那两位是……”纺有些紧张，她维持着表情深深吸了一口气，“他们在商量走位的问题，稍后就来了。”

“Yes，工作的事情，困住了两人。”凪无奈地摊开了双手。

“既然是舞台上的事情，经纪人小姐不跟着过去没问题吗？”百不经意间一问，却正中痛点。

“啊哈哈，稍后我就过去了，这不是先来和两位打个招呼嘛。”冷静，冷静，别让百起疑心。纺努力不去移开自己的眼神，“那，我就先失陪了。”

“啊，正好，不如我们一起……哇？！”百居然眼看着就要跟过去了。

“哇！”不知道什么时候出门的环抱了一箱桃子汽水正要进门，正好和纺擦肩而过，反而和百撞了个满怀。

“这、你是什么时候，从哪里搞来那么多汽水的？”百慌忙收拾被撞掉在地上的汽水。

“刚才，小壮说，要来招待，让我去拿的。”环看着一地的汽水，郁闷地挠了挠头，赶紧也蹲下区收拾。

Nice Job！三月暗自给壮五叫好，但愿能多争取点时间啊，求求了。

与此同时，一织正在空置的道具间给陆进行紧急补习。

“都记住了吗？你来说一遍为什么那么久没联系他们。”一织俨然是一位私人教师，正在给陆紧急补习对外说辞。

“嗯，因为手机突然出了故障，里头有很多重要的东西，不得不要寄去指定的地方维修，所以有什么要紧事都让一织或者经纪人转达。”陆也很努力地在复述。

“很好，那么Re:vale是什么人？”

“在节目上认识的前辈，推荐我们去ZERO公关落成庆典的大恩人，短发的百前辈喜欢桃子汽水和讲夫妻相声，长发的千前辈会写歌和吃素，两位都是亲切的好人，但是要小心不要说漏嘴。”

“很好，那么Re:vale的冠名节目和常驻节目是？”

“这、这个……”一下子被塞进太多东西，陆的记忆开始混乱了。

突然，门外传来了敲门声。

“一织君！是我！”纺可以压低的声音从门缝里漏了出来。

一织赶紧过去开门。

“怎么样？他们是不是随便看看就走了？”一织焦急地看着纺。

可惜纺摇了摇头，“不知道为什么，百点名了说要来看陆，说是太久没见了很想他。现在其他人拖住他们了，但是估计不能拖太久。怎么办，他们还传RC问我要不要一起吃午饭。”

“要不，我装病好了？就说状态不太好，去医院了？”陆小心翼翼地建议。

“不行，那他们肯定会更在意，要去医院找你。”一织眉头紧皱，来回踱步，“不然这样，午饭我们去附近的餐馆吃吧，订了位子通知其他人，等他们到了以后我们再入座，到时候陆离他们选一个远一点的位子，聊天的话，不确定的问题和细节你就让其他人接话，应该可以能瞒过去。只要不是陆和那两位单独相处，应该问题不大。”

“那我们先出去，就说我们已经出发去占位子了。”事不宜迟，纺赶紧迈出道具房，一一织小心翼翼查看外面，确定Re:vale的两位不在，这才让陆跟着出来。

纺刚拿出手机，却被一旁的工作人员叫住了：“请问是小鸟游事务所的经纪人吗？”

“是的，请问什么事情？”

“哦，外面有一个外卖送餐的人，说有人叫了十人份的餐点，备注是什么‘来自前辈们的爱的慰问’，让你过去签收。”

“可恶，被抢先一步。”一织忍不住扶额。

\---------------

“Wow，真是令人惊讶的豪华盛宴，不愧是‘来自前辈们的爱的慰问’。”看到摆满休息室桌子的料理，凪两眼放光。

“好像没什么素菜啊，千前辈难道是吃过才过来的吗？”三月看到满眼的肉菜，有些不解。

“哼哼，这些全部都是素菜哦。”千一脸得意。

“什么？这个肉，素菜？”环瞪大了眼睛，夹起一块红烧肉，很仔细地闻了闻。

“没错，这个叫做‘素肉’，是用豆类蛋白和冬瓜仿造出肉的一种料理，十分低热量又很有营养哦。”百贴心地给环解释。

“我记得这是中国料理吧。”壮五并不意外，夹起一块‘鸡肉’送入碗里，“我以前也品尝过，口感比一般的肉清爽很多，但又不失肉的香味和嚼劲。”

“对，陆也尝尝吧~”百径直跑到陆旁边，给陆端了一碗。

“多、多谢前辈。”陆赶紧接过百端来的菜，埋头苦吃。

“哈哈哈，怎么突然那么见外了，和原来一样叫我百嘛。”陆的左右两侧被一织和经纪人占着，百并没有位子坐下，但他也没离开，而是直接站在了陆的身后，靠着墙。

“百桑，那边有位子，坐着聊天吧。”纺招呼百回到他的位子上。

“不不，那边太远了，不好和陆说话。要是一织君能大方地和我换个位子，我就有地方坐了。”

“唔！咳、咳咳……”听到这句话，一织猝防不及被噎到了。

“一、一织君，没事吧？”陆赶紧顺一织的背，“有没有有水？”

“水、水……”纺有些慌张，赶紧起身找水。

“啊，桃子汽水！”百突然叫了一声。

“这里这里！”千及时的举着一瓶汽水，没想到他直接扔了过去，汽水朝百飞去，可是他没有接住，而是“啊”地一声捂住了额头，汽水掉在地上。

“天呐！百桑，没事吧？”纺吓得跳了起来，“有没有受伤啊？”

“百！没事吧？”千也吓了一跳，从座位上弹了起来。

“没事，没事，就是有点晕。”百捂着额头，顺着纺的搀扶坐了下来，“真是的，早知道就不和千玩抛接玩太多了。对了，一织小弟没事吧？”

“咳、咳咳！”一织痛苦地抬起头，手却指着百的位置。

“啊，水！”纺连忙找滚落在地面的汽水，赶紧给一织倒上。一织终于顺过了气，可是他的表情还是很难看。

“没事吧，一织君？还要水吗？”纺担心地问。

“我没事，但是……”一织艰难地眼神示意，可是纺没看懂。

“太好了，一织君得救了。”百一只手还捂着额头，但是他还是转过头来对一织微笑。

“啊，这是你的碗筷，经纪人小姐坐这边吃吧。”千招呼纺坐到原来百的位子上。

对不起，一织君，我失守了。纺深吸了一口气，勉强挤出一个笑容。


	4. EP4

双手接起凉水，往脸上覆去，冰凉的触感沿着面部向脑袋爬上去，渐渐唤醒了混沌的头脑。抬起脸，镜子中是熟悉的面孔。可是陆知道，就算再一致，那不是自己的脸。

“早上好，这个世界的陆。抱歉，今天还要继续借用你的身体。”陆空洞地注视着镜中的脸，无奈地轻笑一下。他抬起一只手抚上了镜面，手上的水珠滑落，模糊了镜中的面容。

“究竟为什么，我会来这里呢……”

如果真的有神，求求你告诉我吧。

陆深深吸了一口气，转过身去，转眼间换回了“幸福”的表情，和已经起床的成员们一一打招呼。

这已经是陆已经放弃去数的，在这个世界又一个失望的一天的开始。

\----------------------

“陆，最近过的很不容易吧，毕竟超——级重要的手机居然坏掉了。”

“还、还好吧……因为手机突然出了故障，里头有很多重要的东西，不得不要寄去指定的地方维修，所以有什么要紧事都让一织或者经纪人转达。”陆努力装作轻松地样子回答，只不过捧着饭碗的手都快把饭碗搓出火了。

真是教科书级别的棒读。坐在旁边的一织现在头隐隐作痛。

“经纪人小姐没给你临时配一部手机吗？艺人没有手机保持联络可不行呢。”百认真地看着陆，又给他加了一筷子菜。

“最近的工作只有LIVE相关的准备，七濑桑自己提议趁着手机坏在维修中，不如彻底专注排练，从而让自己更好的集中试试看，我和经纪人都是协助者，必要的联络我们肯定会通知的。”一织装作给百夹菜，顺势把话题引到自己身上。

“嗯~这倒也是，有手机在总是忍不住看些有的没的。可是如果有想要单独说的话，全让人转达也不方便啊，比如‘我想看陆可爱的笑容！求照片~’之类的话，就没办法让一织转达吧。”

“这个……百前辈平时都和七濑桑聊这些吗？真是令人意外啊。”一织又差点被呛到，不过他很快调整好了自己。

“真是的，怎么觉得一织今天独占欲特别强烈呢？明明是我和陆在聊天，结果一织总是在接话呢。”百不满地看着一织，眼神莫名有剑一样的锐利。

“这，这不是看七濑桑在吃东西吗，怕他不方便回答，是吧？”一织心虚地低下了头，悄悄踢了陆一下。

“对对，因为百前辈毕竟是Re:vale的大前辈，也是在节目上认识的前辈，还是推荐我们去ZERO公关落成庆典的大恩人，短发的百前辈喜欢桃子汽水和讲夫妻相声，但是要小心不要说……啊！”陆被猛然踩了一脚，忍不住叫出声。

“抱歉，不小心踢到七濑桑了，抱歉。”一织面无表情直视前方，根本没看向陆。

“没事，毕竟人比较多，有点挤，难免被碰到。”陆不敢看百，也不敢看一织，只好低着头继续吃。

“嗯……”百若有所思地看着陆，又看了看一织。

“那陆跟我换个座位吧，这样就不会被一织挤到了~”

“啊，可是……”面对突如其来的状况，陆有些慌乱了，他本能地看向一织，企图寻求帮助，可是百先一步起身，直接切断了陆求助的视线。

“没事没事~不要客气嘛，我很擅长运动，绝对会在一织快踢到我之前躲开的。来来来陆你快往那边移动一下。”

面对眼前众多的美味慰劳品，一织吃的索然无味。百一直在和陆说话，一织完全没有插嘴的余地。而最令一织意外的是，陆差点穿帮的内容并不是对Re:vale的认知或者和原来的陆的性格差异，而是手机的使用。陆对最基本的社交媒体功能都一窍不通，好几次接不上百提及的内容。一织记得原先的陆在成为艺人前人缘也很不错，社交媒体上和原来的朋友一直保持联系，还经常在节假日互送礼物。而这个陆明明生活在几乎一样的时间，却真的完全没有半点类似的迹象。

不过是病情稍微严重一些，两个陆的性格、人生轨迹真的能够相差得如此之大吗？在冒出这个想法的时候，一织这才发现，对眼前这个陆，他真的一点都不了解。

“啊，时间过得真是快呢，差不多要收场咯。不然等会儿撑着肚子可没办法跳舞呢，赶紧收拾一下去休息吧~”百话音落地的同时，手上的动作也很迅速，转眼间，吃饱喝足的众人手上的临时碗筷，都已经被收拾到垃圾袋里。

“没有好好商量就突然来访，希望没给你们添麻烦。”

“哪里的事，能收到来自Re:vale的两位的鼓励，大家彩排肯定会更有动力。”大概是危机终于即将解除，纺的表情终于变回原来轻松的样子，也是真心对百和千表示感谢。

“那么，我们就先走了。不必特意送了，这个场馆我们熟到能闭着眼睛走呢。”百放了个winkle，带着千像风一样消失了。

“呼——能顺利应付过去真是太好了。”纺大大舒了一口气，随后恢复到原来的样子，“各位，请先好好休息吧，下午的彩排也要继续加油哦~”

“好~！”

午休时间，其他人都呆在休息室里，陆说自己去通风的地方休息，独自一人来到了场馆二楼。他仔细地辨认着走道的指示，似乎是在寻找着什么地方。

“在这种地方，居然会有露台？”陆惊讶地看着夹在几个繁忙工作间、毫不起眼的拐角尽头，居然是一个露天的小阳台。旁边的小房间写着茶水间，很明显这里是闹中取静的偷闲之处，没有相关人员的指示，外人很难发现这里。

“啊，果然来了呢。”早就应该离开的百和千居然悠闲地坐在这里，看到陆的到来，一点也不意外。

“不是百前辈特地约我来的吗？”陆看到百，有些紧张的揪着衣角。他本能地想低下头，可是他记得原来的陆不会避开眼神接触，又强撑着自己抬起头，“说是，关于我的彩排演出有些重要的事情，不得不说。”

“没错。陆先坐下吧。”百招呼陆坐下。

“好。”陆顺势坐到了百的身边，可是百和千就这么一直盯着他看，也没接着往下说话。

原来的陆，是怎么做的？陆拼命回想综艺里头陆的反应，习惯性先堆起笑脸，“两位前辈别不说话，有点吓人。”

“千，你怎么看？”百却没有理会陆的提问，反而问起千来。

“的确，和那孩子说的一样。”千审视的目光也牢牢盯着陆。

突然，两人各自伸出一只手，捏住了陆的脸。虽然把陆的表情彻底扯变形了，但是力度很轻柔，陆并没有觉得痛。

“前、前辈？”突然被扯成鬼脸的陆一头雾水，普刷普刷地眨着他橙红色的大眼睛，显得特别无助。

“笑容！陆现在的笑容，脸上在笑，但是心里肯定没在笑，很明显没有了原来让人瞬间满血复活，超级感动，超级开心的感觉了。”百很严肃的看着陆的眼睛。

“对，不想笑的时候勉强自己笑出来，这样拙劣的东西，观众可不想看到哦。”千在百之后接话，紧接着两人同时放手。陆意识到自己的脸重获了自由，但是在两人锐利的眼神之下，他维持“七濑陆”的“笑容”的力气突然被抽空了。一直被压抑的疲惫感瞬间涌了上来，洪水一样冲垮了他拼命维持的脆弱面具。

“可，可是，IDOLiSH7就是要用笑容去鼓励大家，给人带来幸福的偶像啊。不论什么时候都要笑出来，才是IDOLiSH7的精神吧……”陆越是辩解，越是觉得如二人所言，这是连自己也骗不过的谎言，“也许真的如二位所言，我做的很差劲，可是不笑的话，我又该怎么办呢……”

“陆……”百十分担心地看着陆，似乎对这样的情况很有感触。他张开胳膊，一把将陆抱着靠向了自己，“这种时候，就应该向可靠的前辈倾诉，尽情发泄自己的苦闷。”

“哈啊？”

“没错没错，”千也抬起手，摸了摸陆的脸庞，“发自内心的笑容，才能真正传达给观众，让观众幸福。而不理清自己的内心，自然没办法真正觉得轻松和幸福，更笑不出来。你身边都是差不多大的孩子，也是舞台上的同伴，难免对他们有顾虑，害怕麻烦到他们。但是我们就没有这样的问题哦，不但是你的前辈，还可以为你保密，你不方便和周围商量的事情，不妨和我们说说吧。”

“……那，我试试吧。”陆沉默了好几分钟，终究还是被说动了。

棒！百和千交换了一个眼神，赶紧坐好。

陆做了一个深呼吸，好几次张着嘴，又没有说出一个字。百和千也耐心地等着，没有催促。

“如果，如果这个世界，有一个神，”陆终于开了口，“那个神发现了一个孩子。那个孩子是个特别没有用的人，他明明不希望给周围的人添麻烦，最后却发现自己总是让周围的人难过。最后那个孩子想让这一切折磨结束，他……”陆咬着嘴唇，搜索合适的字眼，“他逃离了周围的人，来到了神的身边。可是那个神没有接受他，而是把那个孩子送到一个陌生的地方，那个地方的人全都很亲切，他们不知道那个孩子是个麻烦的存在，还让这孩子去做一个特别特别重要的工作。那个孩子很害怕，也很自责，他真的不想再重复一样的错误。你们说，为什么神要这样惩罚他？”

“……抽象派吗？真令人意外啊。我还一直以为陆是直球派呢，猜错了啊，真不甘心。”千很认真的跑题了。

“真是的，现在是严肃的场合啦，这个时候不需要活跃气氛啦！”百赶紧阻止千。

“这样吗？”

咳。为了不让千继续问题发言下去，百轻咳了一下，示意千闭嘴。

“首先，我不是神，不确保我能百分百替代神来说明。不过，我不觉得神的做法是在惩罚那个孩子哦。”

“不是惩罚？”陆对这个回答感到很不可思议。

“那个孩子既然能考虑到周围人的感受，说明他是个好孩子。退一万步说，如果他真的做错了，神就不会安排亲切的人跟他在一起，还让他做重要的工作。”

“那，神这么做的意图是什么呢？”陆看向百的眼神突然变了。他的身子整个向前探去，急切地等着百的回答。那双卸下了防备的眼睛，简直就像是……在向他求救。

百顿时感觉到自己背负的期待很重，不由得紧张起来，甚至心跳都有些加快。他咽了口唾沫，小心地整理着思绪：“我觉得……神的举动……一定是有意义的，而且，绝对不是在惩罚，而是帮助那孩子。”

“帮助？这从何说起。”

“我觉得，这个说辞只是从那孩子的描述出发。因为那孩子觉得自己是只会添麻烦的存在，他就带着对自己和周围的人的偏见去看待一切，因此他一定忽略了很多东西，才做出了放弃一切的决定。神让他去一个新的地方，还做重要的工作，一定是想提示他吧。当那孩子发现了自己忽略的东西，他一定就能知道为什么神会这么做了。”

“去找寻自己忽略的东西，吗……”陆若有所思，“我明白了。虽然还找不到真正的答案，但是我知道自己应该做什么了。十分感谢两位Re:vale的前辈，真的对我启发很大！”陆起身，认真地对百和千鞠了一躬，“请两位放心，这次我肯定能好好的露出真心的笑容了。”

“午休时间差不多结束了，我要回去了，恕我失礼，先走一步了。”

“拜拜~LIVE请加油哦，虽然估计没办法去现场看，我也会买DVD的~”百和千微笑着向陆挥手，直到陆的身影消失在出口。

“那个，百，”千收起笑容，认真的看着百，“你听懂他那个神和孩子的故事了吗？”

“这个嘛……”百尴尬地笑了笑，“这个不重要，重要的是陆打起精神了，这就可以了！反正我们也圆满完成环的求助了嘛。说起来环居然会找千求助，说陆笑容不对劲，千也吓了一跳吧？结果陆的手机又坏了，只好这样制造独处机会好好问。”

“不行，我好在意啊，一般这种故事绝对有指代对象的吧？神是谁？那孩子又是谁？陆到底烦恼的是什么？”

“那个，其实，我只是顺着感觉说了一下而已，我也不知道陆究竟明白了什么……”

“唉？所以你其实根本没听懂吧！莫非你平时也是这样敷衍我的吗？怪不得我问新曲子的意见的时候你永远都不会挑刺……”

“不是啦千，我怎么可能会敷衍千呢？我是真的觉得千的曲子都很棒啊！……千你要相信我啊！……千！……”

Live演出的第一天，到来了。

虽然一直拼命练习了三个星期，也和真正的偶像朝夕相处了三个星期，还是对成为偶像没有什么概念，也没有任何想法。和Re:vale的两位前辈交谈后，陆也开始更加专注于体验偶像表演的魅力，然而当陆踏上舞台的那一刻，陆发现自己原先的认知，太浅薄了。

“大家好，我们是IDOLiSH7！”

灯光亮起，前奏的声音传来，那些在彩排里早就走过一遍流程，但当正式演出的时候，观众巨大的欢呼迎面砸来，陆才真正感受到偶像这个工作蕴含的巨大力量。作为偶像，在正式LIVE演出中面对的不再是练习室的镜子，也不是专注于本职工作的工作人员们，而是纯粹的观众，纯粹的欣赏者，是心无旁骛地关注着他们的一举一动的人。歌声，舞蹈，每一个动作，都能换来千百张笑脸，千百双眼睛的光。满眼满天的应援灯光，乍一看像陆在电视里看过的星空，但是七色的应援灯远远比星星更亮，更炽热。那些应援灯不值什么钱，也远远不如天空中的星光那样蕴含着复杂的运作机理，可是每一只亮起的光棒背后，都是一个活生生的人，都是一份对偶像最真诚最直接的支持。我在这里，我很喜欢你的表演，我希望能够传达这份心意给舞台上的你，你能听到吗？这份穿透空间的羁绊，只有踏上舞台，才能感受到。

收到了那些暖得发烫的心意，陆情不自禁地想去回应，想为观众们做些什么，想告诉观众们，我听到了你们的声音。简单的感谢远远不够，那就用身体，用舞蹈，用歌声。那是一场盛大的梦境，陆甚至感觉自己脚下的不是舞台，是腾飞的云。以往的梦里只有他一个人，而现在这场梦里，有上千人和他在一起。

还有身旁的同伴。

刚结束演出，陆的脑子还沉浸在演出时高涨的情绪里，晕晕乎乎的，根本没注意脚下的路，只是跟着大部队走着。他进了房间才发现，屋内却是漆黑一片的。

突然“砰”的一声，头顶上炸开了彩片，接着两个长长的彩条从头顶垂了下来。

“恭喜陆初次登台成功！”IDOLiSH7的成员们和纺齐声欢呼。

“这、这是？”陆愣愣的举着双手，手上还洒了不少刚才掉落的彩花。

“这是给另一个世界的七濑陆先生的欢迎仪式。最初是六弥凪先生建议的，不过大家也都决觉得这个提议很棒，大家一起准备了。”纺赶紧解释，“很抱歉，因为LIVE工作紧急，都没能好好和陆君打招呼，LIVE的工作辛苦了！还有，欢迎来到IDOLiSH7！虽然暂时没找到办法回去原来的世界，但是我们都十分欢迎陆哦，请不要拘谨，把这里当成自己的家吧。”

“Welcome and congratulation! ”凪也走到陆面前，给了他一个大大的拥抱，陆的脸都被凪的肩膀压得变了形，凪这才放开他。“本来打算在LIVE之前就给陆加油的魔法的，但是陆在准备表演，头脑负担很大，为了不增加pressure，只好在第一天的LIVE结束之后再举行了。不过正好庆祝陆第一次演出成功，perfect~！”

“实话说，今天之前我其实挺担心演出的效果，但是七濑桑的表现，虽然还有些瑕疵，但比起练习和彩排的时候，说是超常发挥也不为过了。果然不论是哪个世界的陆，都是天生属于舞台的。”一织欣慰地看着陆，表情一改平常冷淡紧绷的样子，眼神十分柔和，甚至……带着崇拜？

“真是的，一织你想夸就直白点嘛。陆很棒哦，在那个世界也考虑一下出道呗？”大和微笑地揶揄着。

“哦哦，这是个不错的提议呢。等陆回去了好好考虑一下吧。”三月还是那个大大的笑脸，只要看着就让人充满活力。

“恭喜哦，陆君。”壮五也被大家感染了，兴奋得面颊有些红扑扑的，“现在的陆君看起来更加有自信了，一定是从舞台上汲取的能量吧。偶像的舞台的确像魔法一样能让人变得幸福。”

“陆陆，终于好好地笑了，”环看起来也很开心，“攒给陆陆的国王布丁，看来不需要了，可以吃掉了，太好了。”

众人瞬间哄笑成一团。

“Are you happy？”凪看着陆提问到。但他从陆的表情上，已经知道答案了。

“嗯……我很开心哦。我是第一次上舞台，也是第一次……那么强烈的感受到活着的意义。”陆抬起头，看着吊在天花板的彩球，仿佛还沉浸在今晚的演出中。接着陆深吸一口气，挺起胸膛，终于正视眼前的每一位同伴，“虽然不是本意，虽然还有很多不成熟的地方，但是在这场风波找到解决办法之前……请容许我暂时在大家这里打扰。”

“作为IDOLiSH7暂时的center，作为IDOLiSH7的七濑陆，请多指教。”

那一晚，兴奋和开心的情绪将众人包围着。一织的手机被冷落在他的背包里，当中的日程记录软件里，“LIVE公演”的事项关联的天数默默变灰。而在其后闪烁的彩色未完成事项，是“和TRIGGER碰面的电视表演，大危机！。”


	5. EP5

从小时候开始，天哥就是陆的世界。

无论发病痛苦的时候，还是在床上休息不能出门的时候，陆从来不会觉得孤单和害怕。只要有天哥在，陆会觉得感觉到明天是充满希望和美好的。

直到陆发现天哥会离开他。

因为家住在低层，陆的房间其实一直都能听到楼下的人的谈话声。而那一天，有人提出要天离开家。陆以为天会拒绝，毕竟在陆心中家人是无可替代的存在，多少代价都不足以换取家人的陪伴。

可是天犹豫了。他甚至说要和父母商量。

明明一直拖累家人的是自己，明明应该从这个家消失的人是自己，不是天哥，结果却是天哥选择离开，这就是天哥的温柔之处。带着悲伤和痛苦，陆趁着家人睡着，离家出走了。

那是陆第一次自己走出家门那么远，第一次没有透过窗户看到日出。穿过空无一人的街道，穿过公园，周围的世界是如此新奇，可是没有天哥和家人在身边，一切都失去了欣赏的意义。

只过了一天，陆还是被找到了。

那是陆第一次看到天哥哭泣的脸，平时那么从容，无论怎样糟糕的情况都能保持冷静和从容的天哥，在他面前哭得浑身颤抖。天哥应该是想责怪他，可是一开口只剩下挽留，求陆别离开他。面对这样的天，陆当然无法拒绝，乖乖回到了家里。

可是很久之后，陆回想这一切，才后知后觉，那个时候，陆其实对天做了非常，非常残酷的事情。

===================

— **IDOLiSH** 的 **LIVE** 太棒了！超级感动。

—好可惜这周工作实在走不开， **IDOLiSH** 的 **LIVE** 我期待了好久啊呜呜呜

—去看了 **IDOLiSH** 新的 **LIVE** ……总觉的没有原来那种感动了？

→会吗？反正我看到陆君的笑容什么都忘了wwww

→听起来像倦怠期wwww

—专门带了朋友去看 **IDOLiSH** 的 **LIVE** ，结果好失望啊……他们之前不是这样的

→对普通人的确不明显，但我们这种音乐专业来说，拍子和音准问题实在太明显了

→是center那位吧，作为MEZZO”推的我都感受到了

—慕名而来看某团体演出，结果center居然还没其他人表演的好。

→这说的是 **IDOLiSH** 上星期的 **LIVE** ？

→嘘wwww

— **IDOLiSH** 的 **LIVE** 功底www果然别对偶像期望太高。不过现场气氛还可以，勉强值票价吧

→这样吗，那我还是回家听CD吧，本来还想说下回LIVE一定要去的

“天，喂，天！”一个手掌突然横在眼前，遮住了九条天大半视野，终于引起了九条天的注意。他一改平时冷冰冰的样子，皱起了眉头，似乎是对自己被打搅感到很不满。

“怎么了？”话刚出口，九条天这才发现去往工作地点的车已经停了。平时天都是第一个下车打招呼的，而现在，经纪人柿鹭薰、团员十龙之介和其他工作人员已经在车窗外开始确认行程了，在八乙女乐甚至专门回车里提醒之前，自己居然完全没有注意到这一点。在九条天错愕不已的时候，乐禁不住瞟了一眼天手里的手机屏幕。

“看什么呢，这么入神……”

“……抱歉，多谢提醒，工作时候不会分心的。”天迅速别开屏幕，飞一样的离开了车。这几分钟时间并不影响工作，倒是这样走神失误的天让乐感到很新鲜。

“看什么网上的IDOLiSH7，等会儿工作的时候，不是都要见他们本人了嘛。”乐轻笑着摇了摇头，赶紧也让自己回到工作状态。

一路上天就像他承诺的那样，一如既往地专注，小小的失误很快被众人抛到脑后。今天的节目流程是TRIGGER先登场，短暂访谈之后现场表演他们的新歌舞蹈，之后IDOLiSH7的部分虽然没有TRIGGER的戏份，但是因为要彩排一遍站位和过场镜头，TRIGGER必须等制作人员确认后才能回休息室。对此早有经验的TRIGGER很快结束了彩排，天正打算好好欣赏IDOLiSH7的表演，却被柿鹭姐叫住了。

“天，过来一下。”柿鹭姐招呼他到一旁来。天有些不舍地撇了刚清场的录影厅一眼，压下情绪跟着柿鹭姐离开了旁观的位置。

“怎么了？平时工作上的事情，应该是作为队长的乐去处理的吧。”

“真是敏锐的孩子呢……怎么说呢，可以说和工作有关，不过不太一样。”柿鹭姐兜了个圈子，并没有直接挑明。

“到底是什么事情呢？柿鹭姐请直说吧。是关于我的事情吗？”天迅速回忆了一下，除了下车时走神的几分钟，今天的工作并没有一丝异常的地方。

“先说说你的事情吧，天今天是怎么了，下车的时候是什么让你挂心到忘记工作了？平时你可是第一个下车打招呼的哟。”

“没什么，一点小事而已，那几分钟并没有影响工作吧。柿鹭姐也不是无端挑刺的人，有什么就不必兜圈子了。”

“是关于IDOLiSH7的事情吗？”

“……”

“毕竟因为要同场录制节目，虽然知情的都是可靠的人，但这件事情，总归是无法逃避的。更何况今天要碰面。”柿鹭不紧不慢地看着自己的指甲，看不出他的情绪，甚至有些像没话找话。

难道说的是七濑陆和自己是双胞胎兄弟的事情？天不以为然：“我是不会把多余的情绪带到工作中来的，与其担心我，还不如提醒一下小鸟游事务所的负责人。毕竟那孩子和我不同，不擅长控制自己的情绪。是吧，小鸟游小姐？”

“……！”走廊处的盆栽叶子抖了一下，随后，一颗金黄色的脑袋畏畏缩缩地伸了出来。

“实在对不起！我不是有意偷听的，我只是，那个……”纺的手在空中划个不停，似乎这样她就能顺利地挤出听上去合理的话。

“对，IDOLiSH7的节目正在彩排，作为经纪人不但没有在旁边把关，反而躲在这里偷听自己早就知道的事情，真是刚好路过，对吧。”

“呜呜呜……”纺被天的话堵得一句反驳和辩解都说不出来，脸憋得通红，简直在上课偷看杂志被当场抓包的中学生一样，都快哭出来了。

“哎，都和你说过了，什么都瞒不过天的，与其这样拐着弯，还是直接说吧。”柿鹭眼看局势已定，放弃了挣扎，反而走过去把纺推到了天的面前。

“来吧，直接和天商量吧。我作为天的经纪人，相信天是能够理解你的想法的。”说罢，柿鹭走开了，走到听不到两人说话的距离，给两人把风。

“那，那个，十分对不起……”纺憋了半天，还是先深深地鞠了一躬。

“没有关系，要想赔罪，还是直接告诉我吧，你联合柿鹭把我骗到这里，到底想让我做什么?柿鹭姐能同意帮你，一定不是不好的事情，这一点我信任他。”IDOLiSH7的彩排估计早就开始了吧，天有些焦虑，催促着纺赶紧说明。

“那个……我希望你不要去看IDOLiSH7的彩排。”纺依然低着头，不敢看天。

“为什么？”这个出乎意料的答案，让天愣住了。

“你对七濑陆从事偶像事业这件事情，一直抱有疑问，因为九条先生对偶像的标准很高。”纺咬了咬嘴唇，努力寻找合适的字眼，“所以总会忍不住对陆君的方式提出自己的建议，但是陆君也在用自己的方式去努力，如果这个时候得不到九条君的肯定，陆君一定会打击非常大，本来能做好的事情说不定也会动摇。我希望陆君更多保持积极的心态，这是我作为经纪人的任性……希望九条君能理解。”说罢，纺又对天深深鞠了一躬。

“偶像本身就需要背负巨大的期待，并且回应这种期待。连这点压力都承受不住，恕我直言，这样的人根本不适合做偶像。况且，我又不是无理取闹的人。”提起这个，天没忍住提高了自己的声音，引得柿鹭都侧头看了一眼，才赶紧又压低了声音。

“我一直反对陆做偶像也是这个原因，那孩子的身体你是知道的，他……”

“陆君有做偶像的实力，对吧？”

纺出乎意料地没有跟着天的节奏走，而是抛出了天不得不面对的事实。的确，天即便一万个反对陆，陆的实力是毋庸置疑的。

“那又如何？”

“我希望，九条君能更信任陆君。不管是作为哥哥，还是作为前辈，不给予信赖的空间，陆君就没办法全力发挥自己的能力。在你看到的地方，陆反而会束手束脚，这个时候我认为，在看不见的地方信赖他能成长，才是对他最好的关怀。”

看不见的地方，吗。

和陆分离的几年，两个人的人生轨迹彻底改变了。曾经密不可分的双子，如今甚至连呼唤对方的名字都要再三思量。可是在天眼里，陆似乎还是那个满脸笑容叫他天哥的病弱弟弟。可是在他看不见的那段时间里，陆已经凭着自己的力量踏入了偶像业界，还成为了当红团体的center，甚至打败TRIGGER赢得过BorW年度大奖。如果陆一直按照自己的意思行事，陆根本不会有如今这样绽放光芒的机会。

“……我知道了，不过正式录制的时候，做个角落里的观众还是可以的吧。”

“那当然！十分感谢九条君的理解！”纺激动得连连鞠躬，天赶紧制止她。

如果因为自己的关心，到头来束缚住了对方的发展，这就是本末倒置了。那不如就像纺说的，给陆一点信赖吧。

……结果被骗了！

天从来没有这么生气过。起初几秒钟是不可置信，再三认真观察后，怒火腾空而起，一下子吞噬了整个头皮。整个世界仿佛浮空了，仅有的理智用来管住自己的手脚，没有径直冲上直播中的舞台。陆的表现简直就像个刚出道的素人，乍一看他们的表演没什么大问题，仔细看，从唱歌到舞蹈，哪里都是瑕疵，整体表现简直像个低劣的模仿秀。陆本人还对此浑然不知情地傻乐，甚至好几次根本没顾到镜头的存在，简直像第一次上电视的人。所幸IDOLiSH7其他成员稳定发挥，才撑起了当红男子偶像团体这个头衔，越发衬托得陆和其他人的脱节。就连龙和乐也看出了陆的不对劲，小声讨论起这个问题，但是天没有力气去理会两人。

“柿鹭姐，确认一下，下了节目之后没有其他工作了吧？”天几乎是咬牙切齿地轻声询问。

“没错哟，怎么了天？”

“等会儿我自己回去吧，不坐公司的车了。我要和……和IDOLiSH7的人聊聊，有点私事。”

“真少见呢，难得你会主动找IDOLiSH7的人。”柿鹭感觉天的神情不太对劲，也就没往下问，“我知道了，回到家通知我一声。”

怪不得特意在彩排的时候支开自己，小鸟游和I7的其他人绝对清楚陆的状态差，结果他们并不是解决，而是躲开自己，当鸵鸟去逃避问题！还说什么信赖的空间，他们到底把偶像当成了什么？不去解决问题，而是解决提出问题的人吗？开什么玩笑！

节目到了谈话环节，天提前离开了演播厅。他本来想出去冷静一下头脑，想想要怎么和陆沟通，却正巧看到提前离场的纺、一织和陆。三人低调地快步离开演播厅，离开时还有工作人员礼貌地打招呼，似乎是正常地结束工作后离场。可是在天看来，他们早意识到自己会被追责，提前做好了开溜的准备，怒火不由得烧得更旺了。他巧妙地避开几人的视线，尾随三人来到休息室的门口，直接闯了进去。

三人投向天的视线里，纺和一织是被识破的慌乱，陆却是一脸茫然。有这种功夫耍小花招，为什么不好好准备演出！天怒极反笑，扯出了一个笑脸：“打扰了，我想和你们的center单独谈谈。”

“和我？”陆不明就里地指了指自己。

“那，那个，我们还有别的工作安排，所以……麻烦您改天……”纺赶紧上前，试图挡在天面前。然而天反身堵住了门口，不给陆逃走的机会。

“五分钟就好。”天清晰地看到一织在他挡在门口的时候，暗自咋舌。

“非常抱歉，行程比较紧急，我们连换装都要在路上解决，麻烦您改天吧。”一织走上前来，也挡在了陆的面前。

“那么请务必让我陪同。有几句话必须今天说，我可以闭嘴等到你们工作结束。”天不为所动，他明显看到纺和一织在听到他要陪同的时候，脸色变得非常难看。他定定看着一织，突然想到了什么，“或者我直接在这里说也可以，就几句，我不介意你们旁听。或者我正希望你们也听一听。”

“等等！”一织明显慌乱起来，“我们……我们会另外找时间去拜访您的，请先让我们去工作吧！”

“……好吧。抱歉打扰了。”天沉默了一会儿，突然收敛起所有尖锐的态度，利落地离开了。原本做好了最坏打算的一织和纺，面对突如其来的转机，面面相觑。

“这是，成功过关？”纺还惊魂未定。一织定了定神，害怕再生变故，赶紧催促几人离场。终于回到了公司，两人这才舒了一口气。

“哈……想不到九条先生居然追到休息室，实在是太吓人了。”彻底放松下来的纺趴在熄了火的方向盘上。“某种意义上，九条前辈真是敏锐得可怕啊。”一织面色铁青的脸也终于稍微有了点血色。

“对不起啊，陆君，明明是亲生的哥哥，却不让你们见面。”纺终于抬起头，弱弱地转想后座，一脸愧疚的看向后座的陆，“毕竟事态太过复杂了，九条先生又对偶像事业标准很高，他一着急就会，怎么说呢，关心你的方式比较严厉。为了不让双方增加负担，特别是已经很努力跟上偶像步调的陆君，只好暂时不让你们见面了。请原谅我们！”

“经纪人小姐说的太过了，”陆赶紧安慰纺，“我知道的，他不是我的天哥。”

对不起啊，辜负了两位的心意，对不起。陆在心里轻声道歉。

其实那时候，趁着一织和纺都被面前的天吸引，陆在后面悄悄示意天用Rabbit Chat联系见面。

傍晚，陆随意找了个买东西的借口出门。一织还帮他仔细乔庄了一番，让陆特别心虚。不过一织一点也没怀疑过他，看来这边的陆是个不擅长撒谎的人。

全副武装的陆好不容易找到约好的包厢，天已经早早等在座位上。此时的天已经换下了表演的服装，陆见面后，一反常态地没有叫“天哥”，没有急着卸下伪装，也没急着入座，反而看着天堆在一边的口罩、帽子和墨镜露出了孩子一样新奇的目光。

“这样见面，有种在做坏事的感觉。可是一看到九条前辈也是共犯，又觉得挺安心的，嘿嘿嘿。”

陆这一开口，天愣住了。这好像是他第一次在私底下没有听到陆脱口而出的“天哥”。

“坐吧，私底下可以不用叫我九条前辈。”天原本准备好的数落，一时间都堵在喉咙里说不出口，只挤出干巴巴的招呼。

陆对天的别扭没有丝毫察觉，大大方方落座之后，双手撑着脸，笑眯眯地盯着天看：“果然就算是换掉演出服穿上便服，天哥还是闪闪发光，不管在哪里都是明星。”

天隐隐觉得有什么异常之处，却又抓不住到底是哪里不对。他定了定神，决定先把话题带回正轨：“先说明，这次见面可不是来叙旧的，我有重要的事情需要和你谈谈。”

“嗯，说吧。”陆还是一脸开心看着他。想到接下来的内容可能粉碎眼前陆纯真的笑脸，天有些心疼，但长痛不如短痛，为了偶像这份崇高的事业，他愿意做这个恶人。“你知道你今天在电视台的表现特别糟糕吗？我简直梦回Music Festa的时候，可是那时候你至少还不是失误最严重的，可今天呢……”

天事无巨细地把今天陆的所有缺陷都点了一遍，途中他一直注意陆的状况，担心措辞太激烈引起陆病情的变化，尽量略过了纺在彩排支开天的事情，专注这次表现本身。出乎天预料的是，陆从头到尾只是认真听着，表情略微有点吃惊，然而并没有插嘴或者反驳的意思。天忍不住说了很多，说到最后口干舌燥。正巧这时候服务生送来了天提前点好的饮料，他也只好暂时中断。

“……果然啊。”陆垂下眼眸，苦笑了一下，显然对天的说辞早有心理准备。

“我想知道，你对今天的事情是怎么想的？到底是出了什么状况让你没有在表演前调整好状态？看你的样子，不像是身体原因。如果没有令我信服的理由和解决方案，我可是不会轻易放过的。”说罢，天拿起眼前的饮料，想平缓一下自己的情绪。

陆的眼神自始至终并没有太大波澜，他盯着玻璃杯壁吸附的小水珠，轻轻用手搅动着吸管，淡淡的开口：“天哥果然，很喜欢偶像这份职业吧。”

天看到陆的样子，刚发泄完的怒火又烧起来，差点没把厚重的玻璃饮料杯砸在桌子上：“不要岔开话题！你是在说我的标准太高了，对你太过苛求了吗？”

“不是的，”陆赶紧摇摇头，“我的意思是，因为天哥很喜欢偶像这份工作，所以才对表现不好的偶像那么生气，这是自然而然的事情，我当然不是在责怪天哥。很多地方不是天哥指出来，我根本想不到，果然天哥做什么事情都很厉害，和我完全不一样呢……”

“你还没有回答我的问题，你原来的时候……”

“我原来表现好的时候，”陆突然打断了天话，“天哥也还是反对我做偶像，对吧？我可以问问为什么吗？”

“……这是两回事。”天心底腾起的异样感又回来了，他甚至忘记了为自己提问再三被打断而生气。

“是因为担心我的身体状况不能应对偶像的工作强度，还是……”陆轻轻抬起眼皮，直视天的双眼，“还是不希望在偶像这个领域，也摆脱不了我？”

这样的目光突然让天感觉有些害怕。陆虽然在看着他，可更像是透过他，在看别的什么人。

“当然不是，你怎么会这么想？”不知怎么，天在陆的眼睛里，似乎看到一丝悲伤，他看不得陆的神情如此令人揪心，赶紧柔声解释。

“天哥，做偶像很开心吗？”陆的话题突然又跳开了。

“那是当然，回应那么多观众的期待，给他们带来幸福和快乐，这是一份意义非凡的工作。我很感激自己能从事这份职业，这是我最骄傲的事情，也是我最珍视的东西。虽然这么说有些狂妄，可是我认为，我的人生就是为了遇见偶像这份职业存在的。如果选择了其他的工作，我一定不会比现在开心。”

“即使代价是离开家人？”

“……没错。”

听到这里，陆低下头，刘海遮住了他的神情，天看不清他的表情。陆像是继续和天对话，又像是自言自语：“也就是说，如果当初你没有离开家，那么你一定会非常后悔和难过……即使是家人的陪伴也不能弥补……”

“假设性的问题没有意义。我只能说，我不后悔当初的选择，无论多少次，我都会选择成为偶像，成为九条天。”天回答完之后冷静下来，却越发困惑，他不知道陆问这些早就讨论过的事情意义何在。

“……原来，这就是我一直没有看到的事情吗……”陆的自言自语并没有让天听到。他抬起头，只是拿起了眼前的饮料杯，继续吸着所剩无几的饮料：“没事，我想知道的都问完了。”

“现在该轮到我了吧，”天没忘记这次谈话的初衷，“我刚才的问题你还没回答我。别抱着应付了事的态度去当偶像，别说长进了，你今天的表现连维持原来的水准都没做到，实在是太离谱了。如果我是IDOLiSH7的经纪人，估计都要劝你赶紧退出了。”

“如果天哥希望我这么做的话……”

陆一口喝光了杯子里的饮料，径直站起身，拿起了他卸下的伪装，看向陷入了惊讶的天。

“七濑陆想对已经不存在的七濑天最后说一句话，”陆脸上的表情挂着淡淡的微笑，可是他的眼睛仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，“不管七濑天是怎么看待七濑陆的，七濑天永远是七濑陆心里最棒、最厉害、最耀眼的偶像。”

天回过神来的时候，陆已经走远到他追不上的距离了。

“所以天的愿望，陆想努力实现，去弥补他做错的事情。”

事务所里，纺还在苦恼接下来的工作安排，她刚点开预定计划表格，被突如其来的电话铃声吓的差点把鼠标扔下地。这个点都过了晚饭时间了，好像没有什么预定的工作要来了啊？纺手忙脚乱地接起电话：“您好，小鸟游事务所，请问您是哪位？”

“啊，经纪人，是我，七濑陆，呃，依旧不是原来的陆……经纪人小姐方便见面吗？我有重要的事情想单独和你谈谈。请问你还在事务所吗？”

“陆桑啊，”纺松了一口气，“我在事务所，也有时间，请问有什么事吗？”

“我想……退出IDOLiSH7。”


	6. EP6

“现在开始紧急会议。”IDOLiSH7的会议室里，面对围坐在一旁的众人，一织严肃地打头。

“事情怎么会搞成这个样子，前阵子不还是好好的吗，哥哥我真看不懂现在的年轻人，哎”大和难得一见地皱着眉头，闷了一大口啤酒。

“早知道这样，我就不应该顾忌那么多，就应该好好看着他。”三月懊恼得锤了一下桌子。

“国王布丁，没有用……”环哭丧着脸，焦虑地在座位上抱起腿。

“都怪我，没有劝住陆桑。”纺一脸愧疚，忍不住哭出来了。

“现在不是沮丧的时候，我们聚在一起就是为了解决这个问题的。”壮五连忙安慰纺和环。虽然他也对现状很担忧，但同时他也在努力思考。

“Yes!各位请不要让恐慌占据了你们的心灵，越是hard time，越是要勇敢面对，这才是IDOLiSH7！”凪难得没有提及他最喜欢的可可娜一个字。

“嗯。”纺吸了吸鼻子，抬起脸，努力振作起来，“我一定会让IDOLiSH7长长久久走下去的。”

“首先整理一下现状。陆提出不想继续进行偶像活动，而目前的工作安排，确定下来的只有下下周的IDOLiSH7冠名节目。因为演出的内容之前已经确认过了，所以陆说只有这个会保证完成。在那之后，陆的说法是，因为自己的水准无法轻易追回原来的陆的水准，而且关于原来的陆的回归也完全没有头绪，不希望自己制约了团队的发展。原来的陆不是他可以替代的，他也并不希望自己的存在毁掉原来的陆的形象，也……也不想再去假装原来的陆了……”纺说着说着又垂下了头，“虽然很不甘心，但是我觉得，他说的都是我们无法长期逃避的问题。”

“的确，假装原来的陆本来就是为了暂时应付当时的工作安排，并不是长久之计。当初以为可能过几天就会好的，可居然一个多月过去了，如何找回原来的陆这件事，还是没有任何头绪。”大和难得一见地皱着眉头，“且不说未来的工作了，哥哥我可是很担心原来的陆啊。”

“唔……之前是考虑到不要给现在的陆太大压力，一直没怎么敢提起原来的陆的事情，其实大家都很担心原来的陆吧。”三月难得地叹了口气，双手抱着胸口，一脸苦闷，“说实话，我怀疑过是不是这个陆并不想回去，所以故意没努力解决。可是每天早上他都会对原来的陆没有回来这个事情感到抱歉，而且观众对他示好他也总是觉得不好意思，看起来也不像对这里多么留恋，这个的确不像装出来的。”

“各位，我想起一件兴许很事关重大的问题，”凪突然直起身子，十指交握后放在桌面，俨然一副新闻发言人的严肃模样，“一般来说，现在的陆，按照壮五的说法，β陆现身于此，那么很自然会认为，原来的α陆去到他的世界，两个陆change。”凪把双手举起，重重拍了一下，“这里的陆的确会提及自己不属于这里，然而这里的陆，没有一次设想过我们的陆去到他的世界会怎么样，会不会出现问题，令我稍感有异常之处。因为不想徒增各位的烦恼，所以一直未曾坦白，我深表歉意。”

“也就是说，”大家还在消化凪佶屈聱牙的说法，壮五反而眼前一亮，立马整理出有用的信息：“现在的β陆其实对现状了解的比他说出口的更多，所以他不会担心原来的陆，因为他知道些什么，可是对我们隐瞒了。这些隐瞒的事情，很有可能和他来到这里的契机有关。”

“如此说来，”一织飞速转动大脑，“两个陆交换并非现在的陆的本意，他也不清楚事情如何发生的，但他很可能知道他转换世界的契机，或者说起因。只是出于某种原因，他不愿意让我们知道。可按照哥哥的说法，他其实很想让原来的陆回来，这不是矛盾了吗？”

“是不是，有危险？”环经过三月和壮五的耐心解释，终于开始理清楚现状了，“因为这个身体，是原来的陆的。一织织你问的时候，说万一再试试，就能回来。陆大概，不想试？”

“危险的世界change的方法？和动画演的那样，for instance，被闪电劈到？坐在马桶上被异世界吸走了？遇见了可可娜之类的？”凪一提到可可娜又开始兴奋了。

壮五看凪开始跑题了，赶紧泼冷水把他拉回来：“如果是这种契机，完全没必要隐瞒。就算和我们说了也没办法尝试。而且如果我没记错，他的说法是，‘一睁眼醒来就来到这里了。’问了多少次都是这么说。”

“看来他来这里的契机是可以被尝试的，只是不想让我们知道。”三月对这样的发现也有些兴奋，但是很快又苦着脸，“可是怎么让他开口呢。他嘴硬了那么久，甚至还做好了自己永远回不去的觉悟，提出退出IDOLiSH7也不愿意去尝试……啊啊啊，我最不擅长应付这种喜欢藏秘密的人啊，有什么事情不能说开了好好商量吗？又不能揍他一顿让他开口。”

“……”大和像是被戳中了什么痛处，沉默了一阵，小心翼翼地开口，“那个，虽然只是靠想象得出的结论，一般要人吐露秘密，需要一个他愿意分享秘密的对象吧。”

三月顺着大和的思路去思考：“可惜这里并没有什么他能倾心的对象吧，我们几个基本都是他的压力源泉，而且他也打定主意对我们守口如瓶了。就算有其他认识的人，也不太可能轻易坦白‘我从另一个世界来的’这种话了……”

“啊。”一织突然出声，可是随后表情变得很扭曲。

“怎么了？一织你想到什么就说吧，现在任何想法都很重要，”三月催促般的看着一织。

“原来如此。”

九条天看着面前拼命解释的纺和一织，从最初的一头雾水，到质疑，最终是眉头紧锁。

“的确，虽然你们的说法完全没有科学根据，听起来像个老套的动画故事，可是整个小鸟游事务所的人一起对我恶作剧，这成本未免有些高了。况且我的确没有发现隐藏的摄像头。”天叹了口气，“而且，陆最近的异常举动，这是唯一一个合理的解释了。”

“你发现陆的异常了？不对，你怎么发现陆的异常的，”一织立马对刚才的话透露出的信息有所察觉，“说起来你上次突然跑来找我们，又突然离开了，是不是你对陆说了什么……”“先说重点吧，”天毫不客气地带过了一织的质问，“我答应配合你们的计划。不过具体要怎么做，能不能说的更加详细一些？我这几天空余时间也不多，而且我对这个陆的了解远远不够你们。”

“我来说明吧。”纺担心一织会忍不住对天过多纠缠，赶紧接过话，“本次计划的目的是找出β七濑陆来到这个世界的契机，以便后续交换回原来的陆。作战方法是请九条天假装β七濑天和β陆进行套话。”

“……没了？”

“是的，计划内容就是这样，您有什么不明白的地方吗？”纺眨巴着眼睛，有些底气不足。

“没有任何备用计划和补救措施吗？万一失败了，再让这个陆开口几乎不可能了。你们就把这个唯一的希望压在我身上了？就算暂且不管意外和失败的情况，我要怎么假装那位β天呢？我对那个世界的天是什么样的人，做了什么，可是一无所知啊。”在天看来，这份作战计划和说明的漏洞，简直比那天录影时候陆的失误还要夸张百倍。

“这、这个，暂时没有更好的方法……”纺心虚地把脸躲在了稿纸后面，偷看一织的方向。 “根据我们总结，陆的大致生活轨迹和原本的陆差不多，分歧点就是因为九条前辈您没有离开七濑家，而那个陆的病情更加恶化。不过这个陆很少提到自己的事情，也几乎不提及您……那个世界的天的事情，最好的方法就是顺着陆的话随机应变了。”看得出一织对这个作战的不成熟心知肚明，可他也给不出更多有用的信息。

“……哎，这还真是个鲁莽的作战。”天忍不住扶住额头。纺和一织紧张地看着他，害怕天会再对计划提出什么质疑，或者干脆拒绝协助。他们赌上了陆的秘密，已经没有退路了。

天出乎意料地没有再说什么，叹了一口气：“为了把陆找回来，只能试一试了。”

如果自己没有离开家，没有成为九条天，面对陆，应该是怎样的表情呢？ 

如果自己还是七濑天，还是那个和陆亲密无间的孪生哥哥，应该是怎样的表情呢？

那个时候，自己还是七濑天的时候，是什么样的表情呢？

当纺把天带到陆的面前时，天拼命回想着。

“天……九条前辈？”陆的手还搭在房们把手上没有松，他试探性的叫着，目光满是惊讶和不可置信。

“陆桑，这位不是九条前辈哦，”纺直直看着陆的眼睛，“和我在Rabbit Chat里说明的一样，他是你的哥哥，也是从那个世界来的。”接着纺轻轻推了一把天，把天领进了陆的房间，松手前偷偷捏了捏天的肩膀，“我想……也许你们需要单独聊聊。”

说完，纺没有再看向呆站在门边的陆，从他手里接过门把手，带上了门离开了。

突然独处的两个人，短暂地陷入了沉默。 

“天哥……你，真的是我的天哥吗？”还没等天做出反应，陆先朝他走过来。他拉起天的手，小心翼翼地握着，说话的声音都在抖：“他们说你遇到了和我一样的事情……突然来到了陌生的世界……”

天看着陆的脸，他其实并未完全消化对眼前的陆并非他亲生弟弟的事实。眼前的陆的面容，眉眼，身体，毫无疑问是天熟悉的陆。可是仔细打量，那双眼睛不再神采奕奕，如红宝石一样闪亮耀眼，而是蒙着一层阴霾，这是天从来没见过陆出现的表情。就算知道眼前的陆不是他的弟弟，看到这张脸失去精神，天的心还是控制不住感到难过。

“很好，陆先开口了，保持这个势头。”耳边里传来了一织小声的赞叹。

小型蓝牙耳机另一端，一织等人在附近通过手机监听着两人谈话，他们不仅时刻准备分析陆透露出来的信息，还要一边对天给出作战建议。

尽量诱导陆主动透露更多信息，一边根据谈话内容行事，这是众人敲定的应对方针。 天定了定神，把思绪拉回到作战上。

“我也吓了一大跳……突然说我成了著名偶像什么的……”天也直视陆的眼睛，装作惊讶又开心的样子，温柔地回握陆的手。他本以为这件事会很困难，毕竟听起来像个无剧本的命题发挥，还是要扮演对方最亲密的人。但是实际上，天并不需要太过修饰自己的表情，面对陆，感情流露十分自然而然就出来了。

“你……你是什么时候来的？我记得前几天，我们，不对，我和这里的九条天还见了面，那个时候你还不在吧？”

“那个不是我。”天没有理会耳机里响起的“啧”。

“可是，为什么你会……”陆显得有些慌乱，他突然挣开了天的手，像是害怕什么，“难道说……你……你也是”

陆突然的情绪转变有些突然，不过直觉告诉天，陆开始提到了问题的核心。天小心翼翼地顺应这样的气氛，假装沉重的别开了脸，让刘海盖住了自己的表情：“这不是明显的事情吗，毕竟我都出现在这里，在这个‘九条天’的身体里，如同你出现在这个‘七濑陆’的身体里一样。”

“怎么会……”陆不可置信地双手捂住了嘴，随后慢慢地，把脸整个埋进手掌里。

上钩了。显然，和小鸟游事务所事先分析的那样，陆并不如自己宣扬的那样，对交换世界的契机一无所知。而天现在成功诱导陆相信，他们是通过一样的契机来到这边的。

天和一织都在静静等着陆关键的“漏嘴”，安静得大气都不敢出。

陆突然放开双手，直冲向前，整个人扑向了天。

“……！”天被撞得脑子里一片空白，只来得及偏过头护住有耳机的那一边，被陆抱了个满怀。天一时之间不知道该如何反应，下意识抬起手回抱陆。

“咳。”一织在耳边轻咳一声。这是约定好的信号，意思是希望给出能判断现状的信息。刚才的动静不小，两人却都没说话，耳机另一旁自然搞不清楚状况。

天纠结如何主动开口，这时他才注意到颈边的气息很凌乱。

“陆……你在哭吗？”

“对不起……天哥……对不起……”陆的话说的十分零散，他哽咽的声音埋在天的怀里，音量不大，听起来却十分揪心。

“我早就清楚你应该离开家……去做偶像的……是我搞砸了你的人生……来到这里……见到九条天……这种感觉就更加强烈了……我以为再也见不到你了……可是我没想到你也会……我一直很想见你，但是不应该是这种方式……对不起……对不起……”

陆的悲伤和悔恨情绪太强烈，天几乎要和陆一同落泪。万幸的是天没有完全听懂陆的话背后的意思，才能从难过的裹挟中撬开一道缝，去思考关键的问题。这个陆为什么会对天出现于此那么吃惊，又那么快接受并为此伤心，这一定和变换世界的契机有关。天模糊地感觉到转变世界的契机并不是简单的意外，而是能被天一个人实现的。陆应该是自己经历过，才会迅速接受天也做了一样的事情。

天咬了咬嘴唇，拼命让自己冷静下来，抓住他的直觉开始似是而非的绕圈子：“但是，但是至少我们再见面了，这是好事啊。别难过了，冷静一下吧，哭得太厉害，要是发作就不好了。”

陆被哄了很久很久才慢慢平静下来，他慢慢从天的怀里出来，两个眼睛通红，满脸都是泪痕，还在拼命吸着鼻子。天赶紧找来餐巾纸给他整理仪容。

“找机会提一下，让你们做一样的事情换回来。”一织压低声音说到。为了避免被发现，天这边的动静是单向传递给一织的，天无法和一织那一侧对话，只能在往后的和陆的对话中暗暗回应。

“咳，陆，平静下来了吗？”天柔声地给陆递上纸巾，还情不自禁地做出了主动给陆揩鼻涕的动作。陆不好意思地接过了纸巾，自己整理好了。

“天哥，你不怪我吗？因为要不是我……你可能也不会……”陆小心翼翼的看向天。

“事已至此，再去为过去的事情后悔也没有用。那么不可思议的事情既然发生了，也只能努力想办法解决了。”天把话题带到交换世界上，一方面掩饰自己不知情，一方面也是回归原来的目的，“听说你到这里都一个多月了，就没有找到怎么……把身体物归原主的方法吗？”

“……”陆摇摇头，“我每时每刻都在想怎么让原来的陆回来，毕竟给周围人添了那么大的麻烦。虽然做偶像很开心，但是我也知道，这份开心并不属于我，还是赶紧还回去。可是我真的不知道怎么做……难道要再来一次吗？可是我……我怕……”

为什么不说的更明白一点啊，天不禁咋舌。他耐心顺着陆的话往下说：“如果实在没有别的办法，只能试试了。不管怎么说，我们都没有资格夺走别人的人生啊。”

这句话触动到了陆，他睁大了眼睛，很快低下了头，揪着手里的纸巾一言不发，似乎在做剧烈的心理斗争。

“加把火。”一织果断地对着耳机指示。尽管他们都没听出关键的做法，但是好不容易陆动摇了，必须抓住这个机会。

“我陪你一起。”天再一次温柔地握住了陆的手。天的手覆上的瞬间，陆停止了手里的动作。他深吸一口气，终于抬起头来，看向天。

“天哥说的对。不管怎么样，就算是失败，也是我们应该主动背负的。”陆拉天的手，向门外走去。

“现、现在就去吗？”天被事情进展之快吓了一跳。

“啊……也是，现在不行，可能时间点也有关系。”陆自顾自地停下了脚步，回过身来，“天哥你是什么时间呢？”

“……我……”天完全不知道陆说的是什么，只能强装镇定，“大概和你差不多吧。不过考虑到现在我们的身份，尽量不要闹出骚动。”

“啊，差点忘记了，现在的天和陆……应该说IDOLiSH7的陆和TRIGGER的天是大名人。真不愧是天哥，想的很全面啊。”陆恍然大悟，“那就选我的时间吧，毕竟当时我也是故意避开人来的……”说到这里，陆又突然陷入了悲伤。但他很快摇摇头，回握天的手，“今晚天哥要住在这里吗？毕竟明天要一大早出发。”

“我……我可能要回去一趟，毕竟要和TRIGGER的同伴交代一下……”天拼命告诉自己别眨眼，别在意额头上的冷汗。

“也是啊……不过还是别告诉他们详情比较好，我怕TRIGGER的人会不同意。毕竟比起让我们继续假扮原来的人，这件事情风险太大了。不过已经决定好了，那就赶紧完成。我也……我也必须要做些准备。万一失败了，要提前给他们好好道歉谢罪。IDOLiSH7的各位都是很好的人，至少……不管成功还是失败，我都希望好好和他们道别。”陆情不自禁望了一眼房间的门，应该是透过房间的门在想着宿舍的人们。收拾好情绪，陆回过身来，又抱住了天。

“谢谢你，愿意陪我……”放开了天，陆的眼眶又开始泛泪，不过他没有哭出来，而是露出了一个笑脸，“祝我们明天能成功，让原来的天和陆回来。”

“嗯。”天揉了揉陆的头发，装作依依不舍的样子，和陆道别。

呼……要赶紧和一织好好商量接下来的作战了。天对这似是而非的收获开心不起来。虽说的确找到了突破口，其实他们对关键情况还是一无所知。目前的情况，让天有种说不清道不明的担忧。

说起来，为什么陆都不提他们可以回去呢？


	7. EP7

【因为1-3之前lofter抽风的时候挂了，4没问题，所以重发1-3后顺序排到了4之后，各位可以去目录里头找，5以后是正常的。】

HE，放心食用

虽然跟主线没什么关系，但是为了方便大概可能也许有的纯动画党食用，暂定只会牵涉到动画第二季停播前的内容。

本来想打陆中心的，但是想了想又没敢打，怕被打（）具体原因你们看了就知道了。

努力在复播前肝完呜呜呜……

=============

清晨，新干线车站。

始发车都还没到达，在车站候车的人更是寥寥无几。尽管做了严实的变装，九条天还是觉得很不自在。这个时间点、这个地方，光是存在于此本身就是一种显眼了，再多的伪装都遮盖不住。更何况……

“……！”几乎同样严实打扮的另一个身影在不远处向他挥手示意。对方似乎本来是想出声打招呼，突然又想起什么，一把捂住自己的嘴，就连挥动的那只手都小心翼翼的放低了。

又要打招呼又要压低手的高度，究竟是要引起别人的注意还是不要引起别人的注意呢。天有些好笑，嘴角微扬，反倒是僵住了。

如果没有人告诉天一切，如果天不是亲眼所见，他一定不会相信，眼前这个躯壳里，现在住着另一个人。

天快步走过去，熟练地用自己的手暖起了陆微凉的双手。

“昨晚有休息好吗？”

“嘿嘿嘿，天哥有在关心我。虽然只有一个月多没见面，但是总觉得过了好久。”隔着两层墨镜，天也能看见陆笑得弯弯的眼角。毫无疑问，那是发自内心的笑容。光是这样的景象，几乎让人错觉两人是要去郊游的。

“准备好了吗？”天的突然认真的语气，打破了方才轻松的气氛。

陆的眼神明显一顿，很快又换回淡淡的微笑。

“嗯。”

陆拉着天，走向了月台。

天不知道陆究竟要去哪里，也不知道两人究竟要去做什么，但是天必须装作胸有成竹的模样，演出当年完美哥哥的模样。

只要是为了夺回真正的陆。

“上车了，是开往XX方向的X号。”三月快速用RC发送消息。

“了解。我们会搭乘下一班跟上。”车站入口处的一织和纺简单点了头之后，立刻进入站台等待下一班车。而纺收到一织的指示后，边和一织一起走，边用手机联络着谁。

等待列车的几分钟时间，纺的手机震个不停。纺还在查看不停滚动的RC，一织倒是能猜出是些什么内容，不禁叹了口气。

事出突然，空闲的人并不多，小鸟游事务所能行动的人只有纺、三月和一织，一织还是翘了上午的课行动的。且昨晚仔细思考后，大家一致觉得这次天不能戴着耳机实时通话，太过容易暴露，于是天这次只开着手机通话单向联系三月，三月根据对话内容随机应变，实时报给一织和纺，两人再酌情和TRIGGER一行人联络。

对，TRIGGER的一行人也被牵扯进来了。出于对团队的负责，九条天虽然同意参与充满未知的行动，但是必须告知TRIGGER的队员和经纪人。当然，天没有把复杂的事态全盘托出，而是谎称陆出了点意外，记忆出现了混乱，需要天帮忙。即便是这样，还是惊动了TRIGGER的其他成员和经纪人。八乙女乐和十龙之介都是热心的男人，也十分担心天，自然不会就作壁上观，说什么都要来帮忙。而经纪人出于对自己手下艺人的负责，自然是也要知道全部动向的。

然而乐和龙实在是太过显眼，别说尾随天他们，自己能不在大街上被认出来已经是万幸了，更何况他们既不擅长打圆场，也不清楚事情原貌。一织头疼了半天，决定等摸到陆的目的地了，再让柿鹭他们驱车前往待命。如此一来，可以避免TRIGGER一行人直接听到天和陆两人的对话，又可以空出人手搭乘电车尾随，还解决了没有车辆接应的问题。毕竟天和陆搭乘电车出发，目的地未知，如果纺和一织等三月的指示再前往，想必会耽误不少时间。而且万一那么多艺人聚在一起出现什么骚动，乘车逃离无疑是最好的办法。

万事俱备，就看陆到底要去哪里了。一织深吸一口气，继续盯着三月的RC。

“天哥？”

天猛然回过神来，维持着表面的镇定，转向陆。

“怎么了？”

“嘿嘿嘿。”陆傻笑着回过头，继续看着车窗外，“这还是我们第一次一起坐电车呢。”

清晨的晨光还没冲开地平线，车窗外只是微微亮起，陆的表情有些模糊不清。天有些恍惚。他仿佛回到了离开家之前，回到了还被称为七濑天的日子，身旁的陆还是那个需要人寸步不离守护的孩子。

“天哥，知道吗？”陆的面容淹没在逆光的阴影里，“这里的父母，住在别的地方。我查看了合同上的联络地址，是我们曾经住过的地方。但后来为了节省开支，我们家就搬走了。真是很奇妙呢，这个世界。”

天情不自禁睁大了眼睛。他突然想起在他决定刚离开家之前，父母有偷偷过商量过为了节省开支而搬家，当时还选了好几个地方，只是当时天决定接受九条的意见，搬家就被搁置了。

“的确，真是奇妙的感觉。很多事情就差了一点点，结果却是那么不一样。”

眼前的这个陆，的确不是他的弟弟，可是天越来越无法把他当成纯粹的陌生人看待。

“不知道爸妈现在怎么样了……毕竟……我们发生了这样的事情……”陆的语气突然低落了下来。天张了张嘴，但不知道说些什么。他还没忘记自己只是装作另一个世界的天，主动开口每一次都是暴露的风险。

只是，越和这个陆交谈，天越是觉得这一切不是偶然。虽然天从来不后悔离开家，舍弃曾经的名字以踏上梦想中的舞台，但是天偶尔也会想，被他留在身后的陆会怎么样，会不会觉得寂寞？要是当初天没有离开家，陆是不是就不会拼上缺陷的身体去偶像的世界寻找他？而眼前这个陆，简直就像是为了弥补这份遗憾而存在于此的……

“到了。”陆突然抬起头。

——他们下车了！目标站是XX。三月的RC终于传来了一织最关心的信息，等待一站电车的时间突然显得无比漫长。下车后，顺着三月共享的定位，一织和纺顺利地和三月汇合了。

看到三月的身影的时候，一织才松了口气。随后他才发现，周围是一片老旧的城郊社区，周围的商业区也不发达。也许是距离市区并不算太远的缘故，看得出这里也试图被开发过，但是杂乱无章的规划下显然没能如愿。寥寥无几的店铺还有不少贴着招租信息，在清晨昏暗的光线下，更是显得无比破落。

“小心点，陆他们很警惕周围的人，别被发现了。”三月的表情比较凝重，他害怕视线里跟丢陆和天，所以并没有给一织和纺过多眼神。一织和纺也迅速进入了状态，几个人边移动边交换情报。

“位置正在共享给TRIGGER他们。柿鹭姐在找停车的地方，龙桑和乐桑代为转达消息。”纺主动报告起情况。

“具体目的地还不知道吗？”一织压低声音询问。一直是三月直接听取两人的对话的，而他下车的时候只顾得上交流位置信息和跟踪两人，并没有给一织进一步情报。

三月有些失望地摇了摇头，目光还是聚集在前方不远处：“很遗憾，好像只提到是那个陆住过的地方附近，因为陆担心拖得太久会遇到路人，一直走得很快，期间也没顾得上说什么话。”

“就连去做什么都不知道吗？这可真是……”一织禁不住咋舌。

“啊，他们停下了。”三月突然停下了脚步。他们赶紧躲进周围的遮蔽物，以防进入陆的视线。

“那是……”纺掏出随身的小镜子，透过反射努力的观察，“桥？”

那是一座与周围破落的景象格格不入的宽敞混凝土桥，下面宽阔的河面川流不息，隐隐能听到湍急的水流。似乎是开发者怀揣着振兴该地区的念头，投下的大笔赌注，可惜最终没能带动起z周围的观光业和商业圈，最终闲置于此。陆仔细查看了周围，确认没有人影之后，这才稍微松了口气。

“虽然不是第一次，还是有些紧张呢。”陆双手紧紧握在胸前，“能顺利进行就好了。”

“总、总比什么都不做好。”天跟在陆的身后，故作镇定。

“天哥也是在这里吗？跟我一个地方？”

“因为我想，万一是一个地方，说不定会遇到，没想到是这种形式。”天面不改色的应付着。他的心突然开始跳的很快，有一种很不祥的预感。

“这样……”陆低下了头。他朝前走去，一直走到桥边。天边开始亮起，远处的地平线微微发光，像是有什么东西要喷薄而出。

“那个啊，其实我不敢尝试用这样的方式让一切恢复原貌，是害怕睁开眼，又是一个别的世界。只有我一个人，一直一直这样轮回下去。”陆双手扶在栏杆上，抬头看着只有一片阴影的天空，仿佛在自言自语。

“但是果然，无论我到哪里，天哥都会来找到我，这是第二次了呢。” 

陆双手扶在栏杆上，转身对天露出了一个微笑，像是终于释怀，又像是……

“在见到天哥之后，我终于明白了。我存在这里的理由，就是要把天哥带过来。这里简直是为天哥而生的世界，天哥曾经错过的，本来应该属于你一切，都在这里实现了。”

又像是，放弃了一切似地，纵身一跃。

“所以，就算只有我离开，也没有问题了。”

“陆——！”

那一刻，周围的世界像是被抽空了声音，放慢了步调。天的心脏的血液像是被挤压殆尽又骤然放开，涌上脑袋的血液带着嗡嗡的声音。他只记得用全身的力气拉住了陆的手，用他自己都听不到的声音大吼。几分钟如几个世纪那样漫长，赶来的其他人手忙脚乱的把陆从桥边拉上来。一织和三月一左一右扯着陆的手臂，纺从背后稳住天，连拉带拽地，终于把陆拖了上来。

陆被拉回桥上的那一刻，所有人仿佛瞬间被抽空了力气，大家都蹲在桥边心有余悸地大口喘气。阳光恰到好处地穿过地平线，一瞬间点亮了天空。

“天哥……”陆正对者天跪坐在桥面上，他的一只手还被天紧紧拉着。陆抬起头的瞬间，天的被他身后的阳光刺痛了眼睛，没有看清楚陆的表情。

“你……哈，你们……哈咳咳……天哥……是骗我……吗……”

“陆？”天终于适应了光线，这才发现眼前的陆脸色苍白，气越喘越急，显然是刚才的骚乱让他的病情发作了。

“陆？没事吧？药，不对，快，快去医院……小鸟游！和泉弟弟！三月桑！”

看着慌乱的天，陆反而扯开了一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“……这个世界也是谎言，该多好……”

“陆的状况怎么样了？”乐一看到来人，赶紧上前询问。

“乐，你这样会吓到他们的。纺他们也是刚处理完紧急状况，想必很累了吧。”龙赶紧拉住乐，免得他堵在门口问个不停。

“啊……对不起，是我冒失了。”乐赶紧后退几步，给其他人空出过道。

“不，乐桑也是关心陆和天吧。我才是，把百忙之中的TRIGGER的各位牵扯进来了，十分抱歉。”纺深深鞠了一躬，“托各位的福，陆的状况安定下来了，在医院里很快就清醒了。不过医生说保险起见需要留院观察一天，不方便打扰，所以我们就先回来了。”

听到这样的说法，乐、龙之介和一同留守宿舍的三月和一织终于松了一口气。

“听到陆没大碍真是太好了。”龙之介露出了由衷地微笑，“天也别太担心了，陆很快就能恢复精神了，对吧。”

“……”天依旧十分低落地缩在沙发上，听到龙的话，勉强抬了抬嘴角。

“那真是太好了。”三月眨了眨眼，也露出了笑容，只是目光有些躲闪，“既然事情已经解决了，我们也不便继续打扰TRIGGER的各位了，不如……”

“没错，既然事情暂时解决了，不如给提心吊胆了一整天的我们，好好说明一下事情经过，如何？”乐顶着三月僵住的笑容，一屁股坐回了沙发上。

原本柿鹭、乐和龙之介乘车赶往目的地，刚停稳车，三月急匆匆来电说陆病情发作，柿鹭便马不停蹄地载着陆、纺还有天前往医院。乐和龙之介为了空出车内的位置，便下车和一织、三月一起回到小鸟游事务所等待。期间乐试图询问现场的状况，也只得到十分模糊的回答，说是意外导致陆病情发作，但是具体发生了什么，陆原先到底是什么状况，一织和三月都三缄其口，这让乐十分恼火。现在紧急状况已经处理好了，乐敏锐的直觉告诉自己，事情绝对不是当初宣扬得那么简单。

所幸，这一次并不是乐的一意孤行。天本来还想强撑精神说要回事务所，被柿鹭挡了回去。一向老好人的龙之介这次也站在乐的这边。小鸟游事务所的纺受不了再三盘问，最终还是选择把事情和盘托出。

“……大致经过就是这样。虽然听起来十分不科学，但这的的确确就发生在我们眼前。”一织终于结束了说明，坐下喝水。

“这还真是，棘手啊，平行世界什么的，简直像SF小说一样。我虽然平时喜欢看这类题材，但是发生在身边就一点都不有趣，只剩下头疼了。”

“真是不敢相信。想必天也是因为这个才烦恼，没有第一时间告诉我们真相吧。”

“真是的，从上次电视节目我就觉得有些奇怪了，原来是有这么复杂的事态。真是难为你了，纺。”柿鹭没有责怪纺，反而安慰起了纺。

“哎，就结果而言，虽然我们探明了陆过来的契机，但是这实在是……更不知道怎么去解决了。总觉得要理清的事情越来越多了。”三月眉头都皱成了一团。

“既然如此，我有一个提议。”一织“啪”地一下把水杯敲在桌面。

“第二次紧急会议。”

原本宽敞的宿舍大厅被挤的满满当当，这次不仅IDOLiSH7全员出动，就连TRIGGER的人都到场了。

“好多人啊，真热闹。”环忍不住感慨。

“环，这可不是在玩啊。”壮五小声提醒环。

“True，这是关乎陆的重要夺还战。”凪也一脸严肃。

“虽然身为领队，但是抱歉什么忙都没帮上，还是麻烦一织小弟赶紧说明吧。”

一织轻咳了一声，拉来了身后原本放在练习室的白板。

“这次集体会议的主题，依旧是如何找回原来的陆。之前的经过也都和大家说了，这里就不再重复了。有了新的情报，我们必须得出新的方案。原先的提案是复现陆来到这个世界的契机，但是……”一织的神情黯淡了一下，似乎在努力寻找适合的措辞，“但因为危险性太高，暂时搁置。这次想听听各位的看法。”

“我想问一下，”壮五先举手示意，“这个陆……β陆确定在他的世界是死亡了吗？”

“关于这点，陆在医院清醒的时候和我说了……”纺弱弱地举了手，“他醒来时明白了我们想要调查的原因，坦白到他确定当时从那边世界的桥上跳下去了……但是之后的事情他也不清楚，醒来就是这里了。我调查了一下，那座桥下的河流水很急，水也很深，有传闻许多人丧命于此，如果真的是从桥上跳下来，恐怕……所以那一块区域一直都没什么人气，房屋商铺租金也很便宜。而且他还说……如果这样能带回原来的陆，他愿意冒险……当然我是不会允许的！不能让陆做那么危险的事！”

“哇，经纪人别那么激动，壮五他也不是这个意思啦。”大和赶紧打圆场，“这么说，有可能不是两个陆交换身体，而是那边的陆……β陆直接覆盖进了这边的陆的身体。只要劝β陆好好成佛，说不定我们的陆就能回来了。”

“但是，如果只是ghost的话，这个陆似乎没有害怕法器之类的表现，也没有Psychokinesis，说是幽灵又不太像呢。 ”面对这样的难题，凪也不免开始叹气，“如果可可娜能净化陆的心灵就好了……”

“在我的老家，是有说法说海里有寄宿死者灵魂的龙宫，灵魂成为守护神后，会定期回到其生前的居住地，但是没听说过回到另一个自己的身体里的说法。”龙之介不太擅长思考这种问题，但他还是努力地给出了自己能想到的信息。

“不，陆跳的是江不是海吧。”乐忍不住指出龙发言的问题。他明白龙的好心，只是在重要事情面前，乐相信龙不会介意这种细节，“电影电视里倒是出现过类似的桥段，之前为了拍戏也看过一些参考，这种生死之间徘徊的情况，通常是存在未了的心愿，这种执念才导致灵魂没办法安息。天，你和他相处得比较多，你有没有什么想法。”

“我……”天有些茫然，他回想着和这个陆接触所发生的一切，咬了咬嘴唇，“与其说他有什么执念，不如他更像是放弃了全部的一切。说到底，能想到去自杀的，想必是对所有的一切都没有任何期待了吧。我倒是无比庆幸，自己没有和那个世界的天做了一样的选择……我不敢想象那个世界的天知道自己的弟弟做出这样的决定，要怎么去面对……”

“天……”龙赶紧拍了拍天的颤抖的背，“没事的，你不是那个世界的天，你的弟弟一定还在，我们不是正在想办法把他带回来吗？”

“……环，你有什么想法吗？”一织抱着最后一丝希望，看向环，“你是最先和这个陆熟悉起来的人，你有没有什么比较在意的地方，什么都好，和大家说说吧。”

“那个啊，从一开始我就很不爽了。”环白了一眼一织，似乎忍了很久，“老是这个陆那个陆的，又像最开始一样，搞得陆像什么坏人一样，现在还把他说成鬼一样了，过分了吧？在我看来，陆一点都不可怕，陆就是陆。”

“但是他的确不是我们的center啊！他没有记忆丧失，也不是精神错乱，是拥有完整记忆，不一样的人生的另一个人啊！我并没有敌视他或者把他当妖怪，我只是……”一织激动地站起来，说着说着，又耷拉下肩膀，摔回座位，“我只是……想保护IDOLiSH7……没有陆真的不行啊……”

“一织君……”在场的空气瞬间凝重起来。纺忍不住把手搭在了一织的肩膀上，试图安慰他。她太过清楚一织这段时间背负着什么了，毕竟IDOLiSH7也是一织的心血。得知陆要退出的时候，一织和纺都是最难过的人。

“等等，”壮五的出声打破了这一切，“我觉得，环说的也许没错。”

“什么意思？”三月皱着眉头，“一织也不是故意要逼迫陆退出的吧。”

“不不不，你误会了，”壮五赶紧澄清，“我的意思是，我们一直以来，都困在了一个思维里，就是这两个陆是截然不同的存在，那么想法也肯定不一样。但事实上，其实两个陆的差别没有想象中的那么大。这几天相处下来，经常我感觉不到这是另一个人。环的说法提醒我了，会不会，这两个陆，其实怀着同一个愿望？就连另一个陆自己，也许都没有意识到。”

“陆的，愿望？”

天慢慢地，抬起了脸。


	8. EP8.END

陆独自一人躺在病房里。

对于常人来说，这是“非常态”，但是对于常年卧病的陆来说，病床上反而是他最习惯的状态。

仔细想想，九条天的伪装其实有很多漏洞，但是那时候陆被高兴冲昏了头脑，根本没有去往天欺骗他的地方想。明明总是被天哥瞒着家里的状况，结果陆心底其实根本不愿意相信，天哥会骗他。

或者说，不愿意从美梦中醒来。

对于陆而言，虽然一再告诉自己这是惩罚，目前享有的关注和快乐，全是不属于他的，可是陆就是控制不住自己喜欢上这一切。唱歌很开心，跳舞很开心，歌迷们喜欢他很开心，拥有了那么多伙伴更是最最开心。他第一次知道病床外的世界是那么精彩，那么舞台是闪闪发光。就算被九条天责骂，陆其实也很开心，因为原来的天哥总是顾虑到陆的心情，除了病情管理之外的事情都对陆百依百顺，无比宽容，而在这个世界里天哥能好好表达自己的不满，陆由衷地为九条天开心。

正因为太过喜欢这一切，所以陆才不忍心继续破坏下去。他宁愿背负所有的骂名和后果，不，他本来就应该承受所有的责任，只是周围的人都太过善良，不忍心点破罢了。所以，必须由他主动去捅开这一切……

叩叩叩。病房门传来敲门的声音，听起来似乎不是护士。

“请进。”陆坐起身，看到推开的病房门外站着小鸟游纺。

“陆桑，身体怎么样了？不要勉强自己哦。”纺赶紧进门坐下，压住陆不让他起身招呼自己。

“已经没事了。”

“对不起，对你做出了这样的事情……”纺愧疚地低下了头，情绪开始变得低落。陆赶紧制止纺：“不，应该道歉的是我。都怪我没有说出全部的事情，才让你们那么烦恼。”

两人陷入了短暂的沉默。

“陆桑，关于你退出的IDOLiSH7的事情……”

“这件事情我已经决定了……”

“……我同意你的决定。”

“哎？”已经做好再继续被劝说然后僵持的心理准备后，陆反而对自己的要求终于被接纳有些不知所措。

“但是，有最后一件工作需要你完成。如果完成这件工作后，你退出的想法依然没有改变，我会和社长商量好后续事项的。”

“……那么，最后的的工作是？”

“是《与你共度IDOLiSH NIGHT》线上节目的录制。三月主持，然后你作为特别嘉宾出场，需要完成一首歌曲的合唱表演。”

“曲目是……？”

“《FLY AWAY》。”

不过是一星期没有去练习室，一切恍如隔梦。但是一旦张开嘴，动起身子，哪怕只是简单的模仿，陆仿佛又回到了LIVE上，那个梦一样开心的舞台上，忘却了一切烦恼。

当歌曲结束，就是梦醒的时刻。

“这不是挺好的。”背后突然响起的声音，吓了陆一大跳。

“啊，抱歉，打扰到你了吗。”一织的脸突然涨红了，他似乎突然意识到，不声不响地偷看别人练习，还妄加点评，实在是太过失礼了。原先的语气明显应该是对熟识的对象使用的，可惜自己并不是对方熟识的陆。陆其实并不介意一织的态度，只是想到一织突然变得如此拘谨都是自己造成的，心里微微有些苦涩。

“不，并没有。本来这首歌就是两人的曲目，我没有先去合练，而是自己偷偷练习，才应该跟你道歉。”陆注意到一织手里拿着两瓶水，顺势换掉了话题，“你是来给我送水的吗？多谢。”

把水递给陆之后，一织也放松了不少。

“说实话，就这样多练习一段时间，你完全可以继续进行偶像工作。之前的确是太过匆忙上阵，准备不足，关于这件事我们也有责任……”

“不听不听，劝说的话全PASS。”陆闭起眼把头别过一边，夸张的用双手捂住耳朵。好一会儿，陆这才抬起一只眼，看到一织还是一脸不甘心的盯着自己。

“你可知道，IDOLiSH7不是你一个人的事情，这里承载的可是所有成员，包括小鸟游事务所的人，多少人的努力吗？”

“正因为知道，所以我才不能继续呆在这里。”面对一织认真的神情，陆也收起了玩闹的状态，“你们需要的，歌迷们喜欢的，IDOLiSH7的核心，都是这个世界的陆，不是我。如果你们只需要一个叫做‘七濑陆’的空壳，那么‘七濑陆’在和不在其实都没有意义了。”

“……那万一这里的陆回来了怎么办？他睁眼醒来，发现属于他的偶像事业，他的舞台都没有了，怎么办？”

“恨我就好了。”

“这……”一织愕然。

“舞台也好，IDOLiSH7也好，都是他的东西，也只会是他的东西。我不想去碰，也没资格碰。还是说，你觉得就这样被我夺走一切，难道对他而言就是好的事情吗？而且，Re:vale也经历过成员变更，现在也是顶尖的偶像，我觉得IDOLiSH7也一定可以的。”

“真是的，败给你了。”一织叹了口气，“你和他的确不是同一个人，至少他的口才绝对没有你强。不过……”

“总觉得现在的你比原来放松了不少，至少比你刚来的时候强多了。”一织微笑地看着陆。陆还在咕咚咕咚地喝着水，眨了眨眼，才放下水。

“因为想通了很多事情吧。”陆就把瓶口就举在嘴边，眼神没有看一织，而是看向地板。不过他很快看回了一织，靠在练习室的栏杆上，晃悠着一只腿，“你也是，至少没有像一开始那样，把我当成瓷娃娃那样慎重了，我比较喜欢现在的一织呢。”

“那我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“什么？”

“你喜欢偶像的演出吗？”

陆晃悠着的腿顿住了，他匆忙把眼神移开，双手握着水瓶，紧了又松，松了又紧，空旷的练习室里发出嘎啦嘎啦的塑料声。

“……不管喜不喜欢，这都是最后一次了。”陆跳下栏杆，回到了镜子前，“不说了，继续训练了。”

“顺便一说，单方解除合同的后果你打算怎么办呢，法律可不会考虑非科学的原因哦。”

“诶？这、这个……”

“你不会完全没考虑这个吧？”

“对哦，好像要赔偿金来着？慢慢打工还，总能攒够钱的吧，大概……”

“以突然退役的偶像身份去打工？你认真的吗？”

“那、那不然，在小鸟游事务所工作偿还？做些杂役什么的应该还可以……”

“……然后被抛弃的团员看着曾经的center天天在自己身边做杂役？小鸟游事务所是退役偶像收容所吗？”

“呜呜呜，那，要不我问问天哥……啊不对，九条前辈他们的事务所那里需不需要杂役好了……”

“真是败给你了。”一织差点一口气没上来，“我收回前言，你和原来的陆完全一致，不能更像了。”

“才不是啦！完全不是！我是另一个世界的——！”

演出当天，陆早早的换好了演出服在一旁等待。三月还在对着镜头侃侃而谈，纺也在专心地实时配合三月工作。以往这个时候，陆都很紧张，害怕表演不好或者出错，但是今天陆格外轻松，这还是陆第一次那么没有负担地准备表演。

陆忍不住抬头，头顶的镁光灯一瞬间刺痛了他的眼睛。

这是，最后一次了。

“……时间过得真快呢，就到了节目最后一部分了。有请我们的特别嘉宾！鼓掌鼓掌！”

陆深吸一口气，走上了演播区域。

“铛铛，就是我们IDOLiSH7的成员，七濑陆。”

“晚上好！镜头面前的各位也晚上好！”陆很自然地和镜头打招呼。

简单寒暄之后，三月讲话头转向正题：“这次的特别来宾也为我们带来了特别演出曲目呢。大家是否期待呢？顺便一问，要演出的曲目是？”

陆微笑地接过话题：“虽然不是新曲，不过这还是第一次在摄影棚里现场演出呢。要演出的曲目是《FLY AWAY》。”

“哦呀，《FLY AWAY》可是双人曲啊，这么说起来，我们的特别演出嘉宾不止一个人咯。”三月也熟练地调整身位，面对镜头，“那么，掌声有请另一位演出嘉宾吧。”

“哇~”陆也十分捧场地拼命拍起了手，在场的工作人员也没有例外。除了录制的工作人员之外，还有参与前面部分的其他IDOLiSH7成员，比如这次，陆看到了站在后方的大和、凪、还有一织……

等等，一织？

一织不应该，和自己合唱吗？这首歌不是陆和一织的子团体曲目吗？那、那准备和自己合唱的人是……？

“嗨~大家晚上好。”一个熟悉的声音从自己身后响起。

“天、天哥？……啊不是，九、九条前辈？”陆完全陷入了震惊，僵在原地。

“我还是第一次上这个节目呢，请各位多多关照~”穿着全套演出服的九条天，对镜头熟练地摆出TRIGGER的fan service枪击动作。工作人员似乎也早有准备，镜头一致对准了天，没有把失态的陆拍进去。接着，天很自然地插进了陆和三月之间，陆懵懵懂懂地跟在天的后面，站到了事先布置好的站位上。

“说起来，两位曾经在ZERO ARENA的落成典礼上合作过三人曲目《冲吧！冲吧！青春赞歌》，令人印象深刻呢。这次怎么会想到要合作演出双人曲呢？ ”三月微笑地看着天，似乎这段对话早有准备。

“是呢，这次其实我这次是专门为了实现一个人的愿望而来的。”

“哦？”

“那个人……”天的表情有一丝丝动摇，但是他很快恢复了微笑，“那个人，在舞台之上拥有作为偶像的实力，舞台下也一直能给人带来幸福。虽然有些地方总让人放心不下，但是那个人正在努力朝着自己的目标前进。虽说那个人一直希望能得到我的认同，但其实，那个人早就能和我并肩作战了，对吧？”

“IDOLiSH7的center，七濑陆。”

“我，可是，可是我……”摄影机一下子对准了陆，他却已经没办法去想想自己现在的表情了，“太过分了，居然瞒着我……可是我……”

天突然上前，抱住了陆。

“可是我不是你的陆。”陆小声地在天耳边说到，声音都是抖的。

“一样的哦。”天也轻声回答他，“无论哪个陆，都希望和天在一起，对吧？”

灯光突然亮起，镜头也全部调整完毕。天适时地放开了陆，但没有放开轻握着陆的手。

“那么，两位，准备好了吗？”三月的脸上挂着心满意足的笑容。

“嗯！”“是。”

音乐响起，歌词和舞步早就烂熟于心，但是陆觉得这比他唱过的任何一首歌曲都要享受。没有千万观众在眼前挥舞荧光棒，陆却又一次体会到了那种做梦一样的感觉。原先陆的开心里还掺杂着一丝愧疚，觉得自己配不上这样美妙的演出舞台，现在这些负面的情绪全没有了。陆甚至想起了小时候和天一起欢笑着玩耍的情景，那时候的天和陆是那么无忧无虑地笑着，就像现在舞台上那样。

为什么那么重要的事情，现在才察觉呢。

音乐早就停止，工作人员也下达了结束的指示。天这才松下了POSE，拉着陆离开了录制场地。

“陆？”刚离开录制区域，牵着陆的手突然一沉。天这才发现陆停住了脚步，疑惑地回头。

“大家真狡猾，为了瞒住我，故意让我练习子团体的双人曲……”周围的工作人员还在检查录制的内容和收拾器材。陆的声音融在了那些杂音里，忽然有些飘忽。

“陆，你在和我说话吗？”天的心跳莫名变快，他去抓陆的手，抓得很紧，好像下一秒陆就会不见。

“不过多亏了天哥，我终于发现了。”陆没有提高音量，也没有继续走近天，而是站在原地，像在和天说话，又像在喃喃自语。

“天哥说的没错，陆的愿望是和天在一起。但是这还不够……”

陆的声音变得忽近忽远，可每一个字又像直接在脑内响起一样清晰。

“这个世界美好得像做梦一样，陆有很多亲切的朋友，有了属于自己的舞台，甚至能和天哥一起进行自己最喜欢的唱歌和跳舞。但是，我真正想要的不是九条天，是和我一起长大，和我一起悲伤的，我的七濑天哥哥……”

身体在下沉，周围人在惊呼，意识却向上飘浮。

“我想回到原来的世界，我想和天哥一起实现梦想。”

头顶的镁光灯越来越近，越来越亮，亮的快要看不清楚周围的一切，只剩下白色的光。

“我想……活下去……”

世界突然变得安静，白光变得刺眼，陆忍不住眯起了眼睛。终于适应了之后，陆才发现自己在一个白色的房间里。

这是梦吗？陆想说话，发现喉咙发不出声音。不仅如此，自己的口鼻还带着呼吸面罩，身体也很沉重，没办法动弹。

“……”陆地想撑起身体，努力动了动手。手边似乎碰到了什么东西，温温热的。陆把头转了过去，视线里只模糊地看到一个白色的身影。

仿佛被陆的动作惊扰了，那个白色的身影本来蜷缩在床边，突然一颤，像是惊醒了，茫茫然抬起了脸。

“天……哥……？”陆终于从嗓子里挤出了细细的字音。所幸这间病房足够安静，陆的声音还是能够被听见的。

天先是一愣，盯着陆的双眼好一会儿，忽然站起身，差点打翻凳子。

“护士！护士小姐！陆醒了，他醒了！”

几个护士和医生进来，前前后后一顿检查，接连的问题问得陆又有点晕晕乎乎。但是只有一件事他弄清楚了，这里没有IDOLiSH7，也没有TRIGGER，只有一个跳下桥后被救起的普通少年，七濑陆。

以及在七濑陆身旁守了不知道多少个日夜的，他的孪生哥哥，七濑天。

他回来了，他回到了原来的世界。

“天哥。”终于结束检查，被勒令休息的陆，撑着疲惫的眼皮，拉住了天的衣角。

“我知道你想说的话有很多，我也是，但是今天先好好休息。”天柔声对陆说，眼角还残留着激动的泪水。

“就……一句……”陆扔不死心，攥着天的衣角。天奈何不过陆，赶紧握着他的手，特意将头靠近陆。

“陆想说什么呢？说完赶紧休息吧。”

“天哥……以后一起做偶像吧……不在一个团体也没关系，我想和天一起在舞台上表演……”

天略微一顿，带着微笑，把陆的手掖回了被子里，然后转身跑向门口。

“医生！不好意思请等一下，我想我弟弟可能还需要一个脑部的检查……”


End file.
